


You Belong to Me

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sounding, Submission, whoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always been a little different, but when he figures out exactly how different and realizes it can give him the one thing he's always wanted but could never have, it changes him.  He sets out to get the one elusive desire that has always slipped away from him, and along the way he slips a little down a dark path...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Winchester was not a happy man. He scowled at the woman selling him his coffee and pushed his sunglasses up higher on his face to serve the dual purpose of hiding the blooming bruise under one eye and protecting his eyes from the harsh light of the sun. He was too old for the aches and pains and the unmistakable feeling of morning-after.

He pushed his way out of the coffee shop and out to where the Impala waited, his boys inside. Sam sat back as soon as he saw his father, his face flushing as if getting caught at something. Dean's face was pissy and pinched and looking out the passenger window.

John sighed and opened the driver's door, sliding in with a groan that was half him, half the worn old seat. He sipped at his coffee before he started the engine. It was too early in the morning to deal with Sam and his shit.

He heaved another sigh. If he wasn’t harping about school, it was making friends, and if neither of them were cranking him up, he was being all secretive about shit with Dean. More and more, Dean wasn't happy with the way that was going down too, which made everything that much more miserable.

Mix in the kid's inordinate number of headaches and bad dreams, and the way he sometimes seemed to look right through John, and the whole thing was just leading some place he couldn't let it go. John needed to reign the boy in. Especially where Dean was concerned.

Dean, who would give Sam anything. Sam was coddled by his brother, always had been. He got them back on the road and decided it was time to talk to Sam about the shit he should have handled before now. But not with Dean in the car.

He'd wait until they stopped for the night. Send Dean off to pick up food. He'd do it then.

Only, then was when Pastor Jim called to give John some information on the job waiting for them in Minnesota. Dean went out for burgers and Sam laid out across the bed watching some stupid movie on the motel television while John ducked outside to talk to Jim.

By the time he was off the phone, Dean was back and he and Sam bickered through dinner before John was yelling at them to shut up and go to sleep. Dean locked himself in the bathroom for the longest shower on record and Sam laid down to ignore them both.

Eventually things settled down and Dean emerged from the bathroom, flashing his charming smile at Sam who just rolled his eyes and moved over to make room for Dean in the bed. John pretended not to notice, not to watch or listen, marking notes in his journal while they whispered and touched and Sam eventually convinced Dean to let him rest his head on Dean's shoulder.

Soon.

John needed to talk to him soon. Because even as Winchesters, there were some things that you just don't do. Things that are wrong, even when everything you do goes against society's rules.

Soon.

Which stretched out a little longer than John meant for it to…a couple weeks even, past the ghost in Minnesota and on to a rawhead in Iowa. He ended up taking both boys on that one because the damn thing had at least two kids, and John knew from experience that one set of hands wasn't enough to deal with the rawhead, so he needed Sam to deal with the kids.

When it was over, Dean had taken a bad fall and John found Sam holding him at the bottom of a hill. Dean blinked and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get up, despite Sam holding him down. Sam looked up at John. "He hit his head. Was out cold when I found him. He needs to stay down so I can get a look."

"I'm fine." Dean growled, finally breaking free of Sam's hands to roll onto his side and press himself up.

"Let me see." John said, reaching for him. Dean made a face, but turned to let John explore the back of his head. "That's a nasty knot. Best we go get some ice on it."

Sam stood, obviously not happy, and scowled all the way back to the car. John walked behind him and Dean, watching as they naturally gravitated toward one another, even though they were both pissed. Sam walked hunched a little at the shoulders, but as they got to the car he straightened up and John realized for the first time that Sam was actually taller than Dean now.

He'd filled out too over the summer, his shoulders and arms well defined and muscled. Sam wasn't a kid anymore. He got them back to the motel and built Dean an ice pack out of one of the towels.

It was already August, and they needed to be somewhere where Sam could start school in a few weeks. John sat at the small table while Sam fussed over Dean who groused, but eventually laid down and let Sam take over holding the ice. John pulled out the map, but he was watching Sam more than he was looking for someplace to live.

Eventually, Dean was asleep and Sam slid off the bed. "Another job?" he asked as he looked over John's shoulder.

"Actually, I was looking for a town to settle down in for the semester. School starts soon."

Sam looked at the map, then pointed. "There. Central enough you and Dean can run off and hunt. Big enough to have decent schools where I won't stand out as the freak."

John nodded, looking over the town and it's neighboring cities. "I was thinking we'd find us a house this time. Three bedrooms, a second bathroom."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, you're not a kid anymore Sam. You can't keep living in your brother's back pocket the way you have. You both need your own space, and you can't get it sleeping in the same bed."

Sam was looking at him like he was afraid John might vanish. John just nodded like it was settled. “Though, I don’t mind the sharing.” Sam said, glancing back at Dean. “I like knowing where he is.”

John snorted. “Yeah, and he’s no kid anymore either. Hard for him to sneak girls into his room when he’s got you and me in the same space.”

Sam’s face hardened. “Doesn’t mean he isn’t getting laid. Trust me.”

John squinted up at him. “Sam…Dean needs the space too. Doesn’t need you giving him a hard time about his dating habits.”

Sam scowled at him, but before Sam could say anything more, John stood, intent on saying what needed to be said. “He isn’t yours Sam. I don’t know what’s going on in your head, and I don’t care if either of you wants guys or girls or whatever…but you need to stop hanging all over him and making him feel guilty every time he winks at a pretty girl.”

Sam recoiled, shaking his head. “Dude, Dad…what the hell?”

“Some things are just wrong Sam, even for us.”

“We are not having this conversation.” Sam said, pulling away. “Really?”

“We’ve never talked about sex-“

Sam covered his ears. “God, no…and we aren’t going to.”

“I’m your father-“

Sam held up his hand. “Dude, Dean already gave me the basics, okay? Anything he didn’t cover, I got at school, okay?” He shivered and walked away.

“You can talk to me, you know that?”

Sam turned and looked at him, his face skeptical. “Right…because you are so easy to talk to.” He shook his head. “You should…go get drunk or something. I’ll keep an eye on Dean.”

Actually, a stiff drink sounded very good right then. John pulled a hand through his hair and nodded. “Wake him up in an hour, make sure his eyes are focusing. Call my cell if he doesn’t wake up or has a problem.”

“This isn’t my first concussion watch.” Sam said, waving at the door. “Go on.”

John grabbed his jacket and the keys to the car and headed for the door. There was a bar just up the street, and a stool with his name on it.

 

Sam watched his father leave, exhaling in relief when the tell-tale sound of the Impala’s engine had faded into the background noises of frogs and grasshoppers. His heart was still pounding out a frantic rhythm. He’d played it off, like his father was crazy, like Sam was freaked by his implication.

The reality of it was that he was freaked out by how close his father had skirted to the truth. He looked at Dean, trying to figure out if he was actually sleeping or just pretending.

Obviously Sam hadn’t been as discrete as he had thought, or Dean had said something. Sam felt the color drain from his face at that thought. Dean couldn’t begin to understand how Sam felt…and if _he_ couldn’t, there was no way that John Winchester would.

He’d played it cool, but for as long as he could remember, Sam’s world had revolved around Dean and the things Dean did for him. The older Sam got, the harder it was to pretend that it was just brotherly affection.’

Not that he’d ever said anything. Fuck, no. Dean wouldn’t ever even consider…he might be willing to do anything for Sam, but even Dean had limits. So Sam hovered, watched, interfered. He knew it wasn’t right, but it didn’t seem to matter. Nothing mattered but Dean.

It wasn’t even like he was gay or something. It was just Dean. Sam didn’t want anyone else. Sam ran a hand over his face and went to sit on the bed beside his brother. They were all different. Dean had told him that since he was old enough to understand. They had different rules than everyone else, because they worked outside the rules to keep the people safe.

Stealing and credit card theft were wrong, but they did it to keep hunting the bad things. Lying was wrong, but they did it so people wouldn’t lock them up and to keep them from blundering into something that would get them killed.

So really, why shouldn’t this be the same?

His hand caressed lightly over Dean’s forehead, feather light. Dean shifted and turned more onto his back, then winced as the knot on the back of his head found the pillow. His eyes opened, dark in the dim light of the motel room.

Sam offered him a smile, pulling his hand back. “Just checking.”

“I’m fine.” Dean responded, more instinct than necessity. “Dad?”

Sam shrugged. “Went to have a drink.”

Dean sat up, pulling his legs up so he could sit against the wall. “You okay?”

Sam frowned at him. “Me? You’re the one who got hurt.”

“You’re the one looking like someone took away your Millenium Falcon.”

“You were sleeping when Dad tried to have the sex talk with me.” Sam said, getting up off the bed to tug his shirts up and off. “Consider yourself lucky.”

“Dad tried to do the birds and bees thing?”

Sam nodded, rolling his eyes. “Only I think he was going more for the loaded gun analogy than the birds and bees. I don’t know, I cut him off.”

He tossed his shirts at his duffle bag and toed off his shoes.

“I told you we needed to get you laid.” Dean said, rubbing at his head. “Maybe that would prove to him you’re okay.”

It wasn’t like Sam was even a virgin…or that Dean would know that. He’d kept it quiet. The girl had been one of Dean’s, still sweaty from her romp in the back seat of the impala. She liked it dirty and dangerous and Sam had taken advantage of that, letting her think he was Dean, coming up behind her as she passed an alley and telling her to close her eyes. He’d been hard and aching from watching them, from imagining Dean in her place and she’d squealed with delight as he pushed up into her heat, into the wetness of her earlier orgasm. It was the closest he’d ever come to getting what he really wanted.

Sam shook the memory off. It had been the night he turned fifteen. He dropped his pants and walked toward the bed in his boxers. “I don’t need your help.”

Dean snorted as Sam slid into bed. “If you say so Sammy.”

“I do say so.” Sam looked up at him, suddenly annoyed with him. “You think I can’t get laid when I want to?”

Dean crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. An idea started to form and Sam sat up. “Okay, let’s make it interesting.”

“Define interesting.” Dean responded cautiously, his eyes narrowing.

“A wager.” Sam rubbed his hands together and considered how to word it.

“I’m listening.”

“Next town we stay in. I get laid before you do.”

“What’s your offer?” Dean asked. Sam knew he had him, as long as he went carefully.

“If I do get laid before you, you have to kiss someone I pick. A real kiss too, Dean, tongues and everything.”

Dean licked his lips. “And when you lose?”

“I’ll do your laundry for a month.”

Dean shook his head. “Not good enough. You have to wear the pink panties to school everyday for two weeks.”

Sam wanted to protest, because the pink panties were way too small and lace and two weeks in them would mean he couldn’t sit for a month, but with the price set like that, and the reward if he won…Sam would just have to make sure he won.

“I’ll take that bet.” Sam offered his hand. Dean was still a little wary, but he held out his hand too.

“Okay, you’re on. But don’t think you can scam me Sam. I’m going to need proof.”

Sam grinned. “I can do that Dean. Don’t worry.” He laid back down, imagining Dean’s face when Sam one and came to claim his prize.

 

 

Something was clearly going on between his boys. They were both looking to run off before they'd even emptied the car into the house John had rented for them. John grabbed Sam when he was half way to the door. "Training first."

"I gotta get registered for school." Sam countered. "Office closes in an hour."

John sighed and nodded. "Straight back afterward. I mean it."

Sam grinned at him. "Where else would I go?"

"Dean." John's voice stopped him at the kitchen door. "You're going to help me set up the obstacle course."

"Dad, come on. We just got here. Can't that wait until tomorrow?"

John grunted as the door closed behind Sam and Dean tried not look like he wanted to chase him down.

"What's going on?" John asked.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing. Just…wanna get out and see the town, maybe find a bar or something."

"We're going to be here a while." John said. "That fake id is only going to work until people get to know you."

"So I'll get a better one." Dean responded. "Come on."

"Why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Sam."

Dean's guilt showed all over his face, but he did his best to slough it off. "Nothing….I mean, just a friendly wager. That's all."

John raised an eyebrow and Dean rolled his eyes. "The little geek said he could get laid in this town before I could. Now he's got a head start."

John chuckled. "You're worried about your fifteen year old brother catching tail before you?"

Dean looked indignant. “Well, no. Not worried. Just…I like to win."

"Did you at least give him condoms?" John asked.

"Put one in his wallet."

At least if Sam was out chasing some pretty girl to win his bet, he wasn't laying all over Dean. Maybe Sam had actually listened to him. "Go on. Just try not to rub it in when you win, okay?"

Dean grinned. "When do I ever!" He took off out the front door, leaving John alone in the rented house.

He headed for the kitchen table, dropping his journal and a stack of the local papers on the table. He needed to get the lay of the land.

 

 

For a change, Dean was fairly pleased with the town their father had chosen to drop them in for the semester. He’d be more grateful when his kid brother was old enough to drop out, so they didn’t have to keep stopping their lives for him to go to school.

The town was big enough to have a multitude of bars and a few other places to hang out and meet hot chicks looking for a good time, not to mention a pool hall and pie joint…like a whole restaurant that only served pies.

He scoped out the main street, deciding to give the biker bar a wide berth. The last time he’d tried for a hook up in one of those, his father had to step in with guns to keep him from getting the shit kicked out of him.

He chose a bar that looked like a familiar hole-in-the-wall kind of joint, crossing the street. He checked his breath, paused to check his hair in the window he was passing, and stopped.

Inside, his brother was laughing with someone. Already. Dean squinted through the glare, watching Sam lean back against the counter behind him. It seemed to be some sort of rec center. He watched as Sam leaned in, whispering in the ear of some girl who was short, curvy and brunette. Not Dean’s first choice, but pretty. She was maybe a little older than Sam, not quite as old as Dean.

She flushed at whatever Sam said, her smile widening. She nodded and gestured toward the back of the building with her head. Sam glanced toward Dean, like he knew Dean was there, and his smile was nothing less than predatory.

There was no way. Dean headed into the building, trying to brush off the enthusiastic greeter as Sam and the girl headed through a set of double doors, Sam’s hand in the small of her back and drifting slowly south. She giggled and Dean growled at the young man trying to get his attention.

“I’m sorry, sir. You can’t go back there.”

Dean took a deep breath and looked down at the pimply faced kid. “My brother just went back there.”

“Members only, I’m afraid. And membership is limited to those under eighteen.”

“My brother isn’t a member either.”

“Sam?” the kid asked, looking back at the doors. “Of course he is.”

“Look kid, we just moved into town. He’s got a maybe ten minute head start on me.”

“Ah, I understand. We’re a local branch. Our membership is open in fifteen states and online.”

“Online?” He frowned around them. “What the hell kind of place is this?”

“We started as a support group for kids who have lost a parent, and have grown into an organization—“ Dean tuned him out and pushed him aside, heading for the door Sam and the girl had disappeared through.

There was gym with basketball hoops and the like, but no sign of Sam or the girl. There was a door on the opposite end. Dean jogged across the floor to it, pushing it open and emerging out the back of the building into a parking lot. He scanned a handful of cars and was just about to decide they had already left the are when he saw movement.

He turned. There, in the back of the lot. It was an old, beat up Chevy, older than the Impala. It rocked and the back window was steaming up. Dean looked around him to make sure no one was watching and crossed the parking lot, keeping at least one car between him and the Chevy.

They had to be making out. Even Dean didn’t work that fast, and Sam was no where near the level Dean was when it came to talking pretty girls out of their panties. He inched closer and moved so he could see in the driver’s side window that had been cracked open.

They were in the back seat. He couldn’t see much of Sam…his hand on the back of the front seat, his foot on the window. The girl though…Dean could see her. She was sitting up, her shirt open, rocking…like she was…No. Dean shook his head. It wasn’t possible. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. She was very clearly riding Sam. The car rocked to her movement.

Sam’s hand left the back of the seat and slid up under her open blouse, clearly caressing over her breast. She leaned forward, and it looked like she was kissing Sam.

“Damn…fuck…shit…” The girl’s voice carried as she sat back up and leaned back, offering Dean a side view of her nipples. “So big…”

“You know you like it.” Sam’s voice growled as he sat up, hands supporting her as she laid back on the seat. There was some awkward fumbling as they got switched around, then Sam started snapping his hips forward.

His mouth was open, his face dark and when he lifted his eyes, he was looking directly at Dean. Sam grinned. “Told me you wanted a big cock.” Sam said to the girl, though he was still looking at Dean, at least until his eyes closed and he yelled, shuddering.

Dean looked away then, turned his back on the car and pressed the heel of his palm down onto his hardening cock. He hadn’t just watch his little brother have sex. He wasn’t hard from the way his brother spoke to that girl.

He shook his head and exhaled slowly. There was the sound of a car door, then the sound of a zipper. “Hey, I think this is yours.” Sam’s voice said, making Dean turn, just in time to catch the tied off condom Sam threw at him.

"Oh, yeah, nice." Dean made a face as he dropped it to the ground. "You're disgusting."

Sam was grinning. "I won."

"You cheated." Dean said defensively, keeping the car between him and Sam.

"You watched." Sam responded, sticking his hands in his pockets. "And it wasn't cheating. You didn't say anything about already knowing the someone I had sex with."

The other car door opened and the girl got out, adjusting her skirt. Sam gestured at Dean. "Alison, Dean. Dean, Alison."

Dean could feel his face burning, but he lifted a hand. She smiled. "So, we don't leave until Sunday night." She slipped something in Sam's hand. "If you want some more help…getting settled."

Sam leaned in and kissed her. Then she was waving and walking away. "So…Dean…" Sam came around the car that separated them. Dean self consciously backpedaled away from him. Something in Sam's eye was a little scary. "It's time for you to pay up."

Dean licked his lips, his hands curling around the fence suddenly at his back. "No one here but us, Sammy."

"Very observant, Dean." Sam didn't stop coming closer, even though Dean was up against the fence.

"What the fuck?" Dean shook his head, then held up both hands to keep Sam from closing the distance. "You can't be serious."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Can't I?"

"Dude, I'm your brother."

"And I bet if I grabbed you right now, you're hard."

Dean's eyes darted to Sam's hand and he stepped to the side. Sam followed. "You made a bet Dean, and you lost. You have to kiss whoever I tell you to. Full kiss, tongue and all."

"I remember the bet." Dean squirmed and looked around them, trying to find a way out of it. He stepped to the side again, and again Sam followed and now they were between the fence and the car and Sam was closer, almost on top of him.

Sam's hand pressed into the fence on Dean's left, then his right, boxing him in. "You and I both know that you're insanely turned on right now." Sam said, his voice dark, his breath ghosting over Dean's lips.

He didn't want to be, but Sam was right, Dean's arousal had ratcheted up with Sam's behavior. He looked away. "I am not kissing you Sam." Except for how that was all he really wanted to do. Even though he was pretty sure he didn't want to. It was confusing.

"A bet's a bet."

Sam was right there. So close, so insanely close. Dean licked his lips and his tongue touched Sam's. They tasted like cherry lip gloss. Dean breathed in, sure he was going to push Sam off him, and instead he took that last little space away and let their lips brush together.

Sam tilted his face and just like that their mouths were connected, Sam's lips parting against his, his tongue teasing along the tip of Dean's until Dean let go of the last of his resistance to the idea and his mouth opened.

Sam’s tongue filled his mouth, caressing over his and up over the roof of his mouth. He shifted, pressing Dean against the cold metal of the chain link fence. Dean tried to protest, but the sound came out as a moan that Sam licked up and swallowed down.

Dean tried to pull away, to breathe, but Sam followed him and Dean didn’t know when his little brother learned to kiss _like that_ , but it was causing his brain to short circuit and forget that this was _Sam_ he was kissing. When Dean’s tongue slipped into Sam’s mouth, Sam responded by pressing his knee between Dean’s legs and up into his already hard cock.

He groaned and got his hands on Sam’s chest to push him away, but Sam’s hand was in his hair and pulling to hold him in place…and that, right there…Dean didn’t know how Sam knew _that_ …how the way Sam just took what he wanted did things to Dean that he didn’t even want to admit to himself.

Finally Sam lifted his face, his eyes meeting Dean’s with a possessive fire in them that made Dean’s heart stop. Sam blinked and the look was gone and he was grinning his dopey smile with his hair in his eyes and he stepped away, leaving Dean hard and aching and leaning on the fence so he wouldn't fall down.

For a long time after Sam walked away, Dean just stood there clinging to the fence. He licked his lips, tasting the vague hint of cherry lip gloss and the forbidden taste of _Sam_.

He cleared his throat and pushed off the fence, palming hard against his cock. "Even _you_ are not _that_ fucked up." Dean chastised himself. For one thing, Dean was pretty damn sure that he wasn't gay. A quick inventory of his life pointed only to girls.

There was not a single thought of men in his sexual fantasy world, unless he counted that strange thing with the drill sergeant ordering him and the girl around, telling them what to do and how to do it…and if Dean wasn’t quick enough, the big fist in his hair, yanking, pulling, forcing him to the task.

Dean cleared his throat and pressed harder on his dick. Thinking of that was only making it worse.

Okay, so Dean had issues. He knew that. Never denied that.

But this was different, because this wasn’t just some random guy. This was his _brother_. His little brother, and Dean was supposed to protect him. Obviously he needed to step up his game.

Something was clearly wrong with Sam.

Dean would have to find out what it was and fix it. But first, he needed to fix the ache in his dick. If Sam could get laid ten minutes after hitting town, Dean certainly could accomplish it before the night was over.

He adjusted himself, cracked his neck and exhaled before heading back out to the main road to find himself a bar with cold beer and hot chicks.

 

 

The walk back to the run down three bedroom house on the edge of town went by quickly. Sam ran a finger over his lips, savoring the warmth still there from kissing Dean.

He figured Dean was off at some bar in town drinking and trying like crazy to get laid. Sam smiled to himself. It wouldn’t be that easy now. Not like it usually was. Dean had let him in. And now, no matter who he was kissing, Dean would think of Sam.

It had taken months to get this far.

Months of carefully exploring what he could and couldn’t do…not just with Dean, but with others. It was tricky business, getting a person to think that something is their own idea, something that they want…especially when it went against their very nature, not to mention when the person involved was as hard headed as his brother.

Sam had always been a little bit different, even from his father and brother, but his whole world had changed when he turned fifteen. The nightmares that had plagued him since he could remember seemed to change tone and shape even before then, filling his head with images of Dean…broken, bleeding…naked, chained. He begged until his voice was hoarse. Begged for Sam to end his torment, begged for Sam to take him, to touch him and use him.

Somewhere along the line they stopped being nightmares. They would start out that way, of course. Demons or ghosts or vampires, some times all at once. A hunt gone wrong, Dean hurt, captured, tortured…then…there would be a look in Dean’s eye, a desire…and it would end with Sam’s big hands forcing Dean down over some convenient table or down onto his knees.

At first he’d thought he was going crazy. That maybe it was time to tell someone about the nightmares, about how real they were, about how sometimes they came true…but he’d known even then that he couldn’t tell anyone.

His father would just tell him to suck it up and be a man. Dean would be the same. Worse, they could think something more was going on. He’d seen the notes in his father’s journal. He knew that John Winchester suspected that Sam was not his child, that the demon that killed Mary had switched him or done something to him. Sam telling his father that he’d known about the witch in Tupelo three nights before they got there?

Sam was fairly certain it would lead, at best, to an exorcism. And now that there was more to it? He shook his head as he approached the house. If his father knew what he could do? That Sam had done it to him?

Well, Sam wasn’t completely sure what he’d do, but he was willing to bet it wouldn’t be pleasant.

He let himself into the house and headed for his room.

“Back so soon?” his father asked as he emerged freshly showered from the bathroom.

“Didn’t take long.”

His father smirked. “You shouldn’t give up so easily, Son.”

Sam turned to look at him. “Give what up?”

John leaned against the door frame. “Dean told me about your bet.”

Sam smirked and shook his head. “Oh. That. I didn’t give up.”

His father raised an eyebrow. Sam blushed and little and shook his head. “There’s this girl Alison…I met her online a few months ago…we arranged to hook up when I hit town.”

John crossed his arms and tried to look stern, but his pride leaked through. “So you cheated.”

“No, the terms of the bet said nothing about how I met the person, just that I would get laid before he did.”

“You used protection?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I thought we agreed we didn’t talk about sex.”

John clapped a hand onto his shoulder. “Answer the question.”

“Yes. Okay? Dean put one in my wallet just in case.”

“Good boy. I’m going to get dressed and see about getting some food in the house.”

"Something other than peanut butter and macaroni and cheese?"

His father laughed and nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want."

Sam stopped and frowned at him. "You mean, you want me to come with you?"

John nodded. "I'd like that."

"Okay." His father never asked him along for things like picking up food. "I'll wait in the living room." Sam would easily rather stay home and remember kissing Dean and think about what his next step was…but his father was clearly pleased with him and that didn't happen often. Sam kind of wanted to savor it for a bit.

 

 

 

Of course now that Sam had had a taste of Dean, the craving for more was worse. To make it even worse, now that Dean knew it was harder to get near him. The first few days after the kiss, Dean just avoided him. Now that they had their own rooms, that too was easier. Sam had to watch for the opportunity to get close enough to touch him and smooth things over.

The first opportunity came at breakfast Monday morning when Dean stumbled into the kitchen, slightly hungover and grumbling. Sam chuckled to himself. Dean had gone out every night since they kissed, fucked a different girl each night in an effort to forget, to remind himself that he was straight…or some such thing.

He sat at the small table and glanced at Sam. It was the first time Dean had looked at him since. He looked like he wanted to say something about it, his eyes narrow, but their father came into the room and Dean looked away.

"You got everything you need?" John asked as he poured coffee and sat down.

Sam nodded. "Think so."

John sipped on his coffee and put his journal on the table. "Got us a hunt south of here. Be gone before you get home. I'll leave you money."

Sam finished his cereal and stood. He'd hoped Dean would stay home, but it was clear from his father's tone that he was taking Dean. "Okay. Stay safe."

"Be a couple days." John said as Sam bent to retrieve his backpack from the floor, hand falling on Dean's arm for balance.

"I'll be fine." Sam responded, though his message was more for Dean than John. Dean stilled, then shook his head and pushed back from the table.

"You're gonna be late." Dean stepped away from him. "I'll get a bag together."

Sam watched him go.

"He still hasn't gotten over the fact that you won your little bet." John said, smirking behind his coffee cup.

"I keep telling him I'm not his baby brother anymore." Sam replied.

"All he has to do is stand next to you to figure that out." John gestured at Sam. "You're taller than him now, you know?"

Sam smirked because he did know, and in fact, it was working to his advantage. Dean probably didn't even know how much Sam's height was affecting him. Or the extra muscle Sam had started packing on. Sam knew. Sam knew everything that affected Dean and how.

"You should remind him of that." Sam said, watching his father.

John stood. "You should get your ass to school. Don't want to be late on your first day."

Sam shouldered his backpack and headed for the front door. His father wouldn't even realize how many times he mentioned Sam to Dean while they were gone. Dean would though. And every single time it would remind Dean of how hard he'd been when Sam walked away from him.

 

 

 

The hunt was over and they were on their way back. Dean sat in the passenger seat staring out the window while his father drove, trying to place why the thing with Sam had happened…or why he'd wanted it, even though he didn't. "Have you noticed anything strange with Sam lately?" Dean asked as they neared the town they were spending the semester in.

"Like what?" his father asked in reply, glancing at Dean.

Dean shifted in his seat because he was **not** explaining to **that** to his father. "I don't know. He's just been…weird. More than normal."

John chuckled. "He's fifteen. You were weird too."

Dean made a face. "It's more than hormones." His head filled with the image of Sam's face just before they kissed. "He's…different."

"He's growing up Dean. Happens to everyone." John looked at him, then back at the road. "You're not going to be able to control him forever, you know?"

Dean snorted. "When have I ever controlled him?" No, Sam pretty much controlled Dean, in point of fact. He hadn't ever been able to deny his brother anything. At best he'd been able to redirect him, or put him off until whatever it was Sam wanted wasn't impossible.

There was something about Sam lately though, something in his eyes. Dean couldn't put a finger on it, but something was off.

"You want me to have a talk with him?" his father asked as they pulled onto the street where the house was.

"Right, cause you do so well at that." He shook his head. "No, I'll just keep an eye on him."

"You do that." John nodded toward the porch of the house where Sam was sitting with some blond girl.

John parked the car and Dean got out, watching Sam stand and smooth a hand down his thigh. The kid had big hands. Dean swallowed and looked away. He should not be thinking about Sam's hands. Or the way they had fisted in his hair, pressed him into the fence. _Shit_.

Dean cleared his throat and looked past Sam at the girl. She was cute. Next to Sam she looked tiny. Sam grinned and put his hand on her shoulder. "Shelby, my brother Dean and my father."

"I see all the men in your family are good looking." Shelby said, smiling at Dean.

"I'm gonna shower." Dean moved past them, into the house. He was suddenly hot all the way down to his toes, the taste of Sam's tongue in his mouth as if they'd just kissed. He could hear Sam laughing, saying something about Shelby being in his science class and a project. He pushed through to the bathroom and stripped down, hoping the water could wash away the incredible need and corrupt desire running through him.

He started with hot water, washing off the grime from the hunt. Clearly there was something not right going on. It went beyond what happened with Sam that day behind the rec center. Sam was far too happy. There hadn't been a single complaint about anything since that day, not about Dean hogging the hot water, or having to walk to school, not about Dean's teasing.

Sam never went so long without griping.

Dean stuck his head under the water to rinse the shampoo, wanting it to clear his head at the same time.

Then there was the way Dean was finding it difficult to think past Sam. That couldn't be normal. He'd be hitting on some girl, working up to making out or more, and Sam would be all he could think about. The confidence he had as he kissed Dean, the way his eyes sparkled darkly, the taste of him…and Dean would get hard…only it was getting harder and harder to come.

And that, he knew, wasn't normal.

Normal was Sam and some girl on the front porch, not the way it made Dean want to send her away or the way he was getting hard thinking about Sam kissing her. Dean groaned and turned the hot water down, letting the cold wash over him. He was not going to let this happen.

Sam was wrong. He didn’t want it. No matter what his cock seemed to think.

 

 

 

“I saw you.”

Dean looked up at the door to his bedroom. Sam leaned on the door frame. “You were jealous.”

“Over some jail-bait you brought home? Not hardly.”

Sam smirked and shook his head. “No, not her.”

Dean sighed and balled up his towel to toss in the corner. He felt oddly naked in his boxers, though he’d never felt so exposed in them before. “I’m tired, Sam.”

“I know.” He held up a bottle. “Dad said your back was bothering you. Thought I could help.”

The liniment would feel good…and Sam had those hands. Dean cleared his throat and nodded. Sam smiled and closed the door, gesturing Dean toward the bed. “Lay down.”

Dean stretched out across the bed and Sam settled down next to him. The bottle popped open and the smell of the liniment filled the air. “Relax.” Sam said as he touched Dean’s back and Dean started.

“Sorry.” Dean murmured, pillowing his head on his hands.

“Shh.” Sam’s hand spilled the warmed liquid onto Dean’s skin and slowly spread it around, all gentle at first, heating up the skin as he passed over Dean’s shoulder blades and down his back. “You’re tense.”

“Getting tossed around by ghosts can do that.” Dean replied, letting his eyes close as Sam’s hands worked a little deeper into the knotted muscles. He gasped as Sam found one of the bad ones and dug into it, pressing hard to get it to release.

Just as Dean was ready to shove him off, Sam slid his hand over the knot and rubbed down along Dean’s spine. “Sometimes I think you like it.” Sam said softly, his breath ghosting over Dean’s skin. His thumbs worked in circles in the small of Dean’s back, and he shifted so that he was straddling over Dean’s ass. “Do you?”

“What?” Dean shook his head a little, not entirely sure what Sam was asking.

Sam rubbed up his back, leaning in to the stroke and pushing the air out of Dean’s lungs as he did. “Do you like it?”

Dean nodded, then frowned. “Like what?”

Sam’s thighs clamped around his hips and he leaned in low over Dean’s ear. “When you get pushed up into the wall and held there, helpless.”

Dean stiffened, his cock hardening, though he wasn’t sure if it was Sam’s words or Sam’s tone or the idea of Sam’s hand doing the pushing. “See, I think you do.” Sam growled into his ear.

“Sam.” Dean meant it as a warning, but it came out sort of like a groan.

Sam’s hands floated over his back, light now and unsatisfying. “You know you can’t lie to me.” Sam worked a knot under Dean’s left shoulder blade. “I can see right through you Dean.”

“Sam, you need to stop.” Dean managed, lifting up and half turning to squint up at his brother. “I’m not…you aren’t…” He huffed and Sam rolled his eyes at him.

“Lay down Dean.” Sam said, his hands rolling over Dean’s tense shoulders. “I’m not done yet.”

He wanted to argue and tell him to leave, but his big hands were making their way down his back again, pressing Dean into the mattress and he could only groan as he found the tightest spot and focused his attention.

“See, I have this theory.” Sam said a while later as his hands rubbed out from the center of Dean’s back and onto his hips. “About what you really want.”

Sam lifted one leg and grabbed Dean’s shoulder, rolling him over and straddling over him quickly, his hands continuing their massage, but over his chest and stomach now. Sam shifted his weight and Dean froze as he realized that his cock was still hard and Sam was pressing down against it.

“Sam, stop.”

Sam shook his head, keeping his hands moving. The liniment tingled against Dean’s nipples as Sam’s hands ran over them. “Not finished.”

“Yes, you are.” Dean lifted his hand, shoving at Sam who wouldn’t budge. When did Sam get so strong? He shoved on Sam’s arm, getting enough leverage to pull himself out from under his brother. “Sam…this…this is wrong. You have to stop.”

Sam stood on the opposite side of the bed, watching him. His face looked like it had that day when they’d kissed. “If it’s wrong, why do you let me do it?”

Dean looked away, licking his lips. “Do what?” Dean asked, looking back and suddenly Sam was right there, shoving him back against the dresser.

The impact shook him and Dean couldn’t react, even when Sam kissed him. Sam’s mouth covered his, more like claiming ownership than kissing and Dean’s mouth just fell open, letting him, even though he was sure he meant to push him away. Sam’s hand circled around Dean’s cock, jacking him fast and hard through the cotton of his boxers. “This.” Sam whispered into his mouth. “Why do you let me do this.” His hand twisted over the head and Dean couldn’t have stopped the orgasm if he had been thinking coherently, which he wasn’t.

He shuddered as he came, sagging against the dresser as Sam let go of him, grinning that stupid little brother grin. “Feel better?”

Dean closed his eyes. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Sam that this couldn’t happen. Instead, his lips opened to Sam’s gentle kiss and when he opened his eyes again, Sam was gone.

 

 

"What's this, like the third girl this week?" John asked as Sam came in from the porch where he'd been making out with some girl in braces and a skirt that almost didn't cover her ass.

Sam smirked and shrugged. "It's been a good week."

"You maybe aught to slow it down there, Casanova. No need to blow through the whole town before Thanksgiving." He watched Sam look down the hall to Dean's room and frown. Whatever had gotten into Sam certainly hadn't helped Dean out in the romance department. The kid hardly even came out of his room unless John made him, and even then he'd train, then disappear back into his room.

"What's for dinner?" Sam dropped his books on the coffee table.

"Pizza?" John asked.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever. I have homework." He flopped onto the couch.

John gestured at the television. "Game's coming on."

"Dean's the one who cares." Sam lifted the top book and proceeded to ignore his father completely. John headed for the kitchen, ordering the pizza and pulling a beer out of the fridge before heading down the hall to knock on Dean's door.

"Hey, game's on, pizza's on the way."

Dean opened the door and rubbed at his eyes. "Gimme a minute."

"What the hell you doing in there?"

"Nothing." Dean pulled the door open to show that he wasn't dressed. "Just need pants."

John frowned at him. "You been hiding in here for days."

Dean looked pissed and walked away, grabbing at a pair of jeans. "Not hiding. Thinking."

John snorted. "About what?"

"Sam." Dean froze, then shook his head. "I mean, he's being an ass."

"He's behaving just like you." John countered. "Don't tell me you’re jealous."

Dean pulled his jeans on. "No, he's pulling teenage kids who don't know their way past petting without a manual." He made a face and John almost believed him.

The doorbell rang and John went to get the pizza, leaving Dean to finish putting his clothes on. Dean ruffled Sam's hair as he passed, grabbing at pizza and dropping into the beat up old chair.

Sam looked up from whatever he was studying. "Nice of you to come out of your hole."

"Bite me." Dean responded.

Sam grinned at him and Dean blushed and for a second John had to wonder if he'd missed something, then Sam grabbed a slice of pizza and dove back into his homework while Dean's eyes went back to the game.

John watched them ignore one another for a while, before Dean headed into the kitchen for drinks and when he came back the tension seemed to have eased. Dean sat on the couch with Sam next to him. At some point the game ended and some movie came on and when John looked up, Sam's head was in Dean's lap.

Dean's hand caressed through Sam's hair lightly. Sam's eyes were half closed and they both looked so content, like this was where they belonged, in each other's space, touching. Dean's hand stopped, his thumb on Sam's forehead.

Sam looked up at him and John felt suddenly like he didn't belong there, like he was intruding on something private…which was ridiculous. Dean shook his head minutely, his eyes darting to John. Sam's hand lifted, caressing over Dean's cheek. "It's okay." Sam whispered, guiding Dean's face closer.

John held his breath, watching as Dean leaned in, his lips brushing over Sam's. He shook his head. "No." He should say something more than that, but he couldn't think past _wrong_ and _beautiful_ and a half dozen other jumbled up words that made no sense.

Sam sat up slowly, his eyes scanning over John and coming to his face. A soft smile played on his lips as he stood and reached for John, his hand tender as it stroked over his cheek. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. John nodded slowly. For so long they had lived in one another's pockets, Dean had given everything to his brother…it was only right he give this too. Sam would take care of him.

Sam reached out a hand for Dean, pulling him in and Dean came, though his face was pinched. "I'm going to take Dean to bed. You sit here, have another beer."

John nodded, lifting the half empty beer in his hand and draining it.

 

 

Dean didn't resist as Sam drew him down the hall and into his bedroom. "Get undressed Dean." Sam murmured as he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall.

"Sam…"

Sam kissed him softly. "It's okay. Just want to hold you, okay?"

Dean nodded, though the look on his face was more confused than before. He dropped his jeans and pulled off his shirts, leaving him in his boxers. He shuffled to the bed and slid under the blankets. Sam joined him, laying out beside him, molding his body to the shape of Dean’s.

It had taken almost two weeks to get Dean to trust him again, to let him touch him…and Sam needed that touch. Not always, of course, not for little things, like getting Dean to look at him or whatever…but when it came to the big stuff, to letting Sam kiss him or getting Dean to want something that went against his nature, for those things Sam needed to touch, and he needed to concentrate.

His father was even harder, though now Sam seemed to have found his way in, and the old man seemed to take suggestion like it was command. He suppressed the smile and tugged Dean closer.

“Sam…” the tone of the word was uncertain. Sam caressed over his naked stomach and murmured soft sounds in his ear. He knew he nearly had Dean where he wanted him, knew that if he pushed a little, he could have Dean right then…but he also knew that pushing was one way to get Dean’s guard up, and if he caught on…if he realized what his brother was doing…well, Sam didn’t want to find out how that would play out.

“Sleep Dean. Just sleep.” He could already feel the tension draining out of Dean’s frame, feel him settling into the bed, into Sam’s arms. Small steps.

 

 

 

It was surreal, waking up with Sam spooned around behind him. His body was warm and languid and comfortable, parts of his brain in a similar state…and yet there was a sense of danger, of something being wrong.

Dean shifted and slipped out of Sam’s arms, sitting up and pressing his hands into his eyes. Sam’s hand followed him, splayed out over his back, all hot and possessive. It made Dean sort of want to curl back up under the sheet.

He could hear his father in the hallway and stood, looking back as Sam pulled his hand back under the sheet and sniffled in his sleep. Dean pulled on his jeans and shuffled out into the hallway, following the smell of coffee into the kitchen. His father looked like shit, like he was hungover after three days of drinking.

“You look like crap.” John said as Dean poured coffee.

“Have you looked in a mirror?”

John ran a hand over his face. “Feel like crap too.”

“I don’t feel so bad…just…tired.” He sat at the table and rubbed over his face. “And…like I’m forgetting something.”

“Funny, me too. The forgetting.” John sat opposite him and drank from his cup. “Or like there’s something I should be doing.”

“We haven’t had a hunt in a while.” Dean offered. “Maybe we need to find one.”

John nodded. “I’ll call Bobby, see if he’s heard of anything in the area.”

“Though I don’t like the idea of leaving Sam alone.” Dean frowned as he said it. He hadn’t worried about leaving Sam alone in a long time.

“He has been awfully clingy the last two weeks.” John agreed. “You talk to him?”

Dean shook his head. “No. You?”

“I figured since he’s been sleeping in your room since last weekend…”

He snorted. “Sleeping being the important part. He crashes hard as soon as we get into bed.” He huffed and shook his head. “Doesn’t it seem strange to you?”

“What?” John asked, looking up.

“Sam, sleeping in my bed when you went out of the way to get a place with three bedrooms.”

“He’s your kid brother, not used to sleeping alone.”

Dean snorted and got up to rummage in the cupboard for food. “He’s fifteen. He should be waking up to whatever pretty girl he seduced, not me.” He pulled down the box of Lucky Charms and went for a bowl. “I mean…don’t you think there’s something wrong…”

His father stood and put a hand on his shoulder. “He loves you."

"You two talking about me?" Sam asked as he came into the room. Dean blushed and pulled out a second bowl.

"Just talking." John answered.

"Well, he's right. I do love you." Sam said, sliding in behind Dean and putting his arms around Dean's waist.

"Sam." Dean tried to pull away, blushing even harder.

"Well, it's true. I'm not ashamed of it." Sam kissed the back of his neck and stepped away. "But, we shouldn't talk about this anywhere but here, to anyone but us."

"Of course not." Dean said, turning in his arms.

Sam grinned. "Good. Now, I am going to eat my breakfast and then head down to meet Phil and Tyler. Phil's old man is taking us out to a shooting range."

"Try not to embarrass them too much." John said, putting his coffee cup in the sink. "I'm going to call Bobby, see what's stirring in the world of evil."

Sam snagged his bowl of cereal and sat at the table, Dean could feel his eyes watching him. "Something wrong, Dean?"

Dean frowned, trying to find the words. "I don't know. You tell me."

Sam shook his head. "I feel fine. A little horny…but I figured I'd take care of the later." He looked up, his eyes sparkling. "Unless you wanna take care of it now."

Dean felt a rush of desire as Sam stood, his hand falling to his groin. "I mean, it's only fair, right? I've helped you a lot lately. Remember?"

Dean remembered frantic middle of the night hand jobs, barely awake, yet hard and aching and needing Sam to touch him. "I…" He shook his head.

The sound of Sam's zipper was loud and Dean couldn't look away as Sam eased out his cock. It wasn't like he'd never seen his brother's cock, but it had been a while. A few years. And it had changed.

Sam was staring at him as he stroked it, and it hardened in his hand. It was big. Bigger than Dean's. "Come here Dean."

He moved before he was fully aware of it and Sam's hand that wasn't stroking himself slid around Dean's neck, grabbing tight and pulling him in to kiss him. Dean's lips opened easily and his hand moved slowly to Sam's cock. Sam pulled back and shook his head, his eyes dark and dangerous, the pupil fully blown and leaving only a thin ring of green around the edge.

"I don't want your hand, Dean."

His grip tightened and he shoved Dean to his knees, holding him firmly in place as he rubbed the tip of his cock over Dean's lips. Up close it seemed even bigger, the head thicker than Dean had ever seen…not that he'd seen a lot. "Open your mouth." Sam's voice was cold, hard and Dean didn't want to obey, didn't want to want to hear him speak that way, or feel his fingers digging into Dean's neck, but the truth was that he was turned on by it and Sam clearly knew it.

"I said, open your mouth." Sam growled and Dean looked up at him, at the hard set of his face and opened just a little, but that was all Sam needed, pushing forward and filling Dean's mouth. He shoved in deep, and Dean gagged around him before he pulled out.

Dean's hand dropped to his own cock, now fully aroused and aching and Sam laughed. "I knew you wanted this." He pushed back in, his cock too big, too much. Dean could feel the corners of his mouth stretching.

He didn't know where his little brother learned this, but he was strong, hard and fast strokes not leaving Dean any room to try to do anything but hold still and pray it was over soon. Sam slowed his pace, lengthened his stroke, each one trying to put more of his huge cock inside Dean's mouth.

Dean closed his eyes and pressed down on his own cock, trying to fend it off.

"Take it out and show me." Sam said softly and Dean's hands quickly followed directions, easing his hard cock out of his pants while Sam stood with the head of his cock between Dean's lips. "Stroke it."

Dean worked his hands down his dick and Sam went back to fucking his face, matching Dean's rhythm until he got close. He pulled back, the hand holding Dean's neck not loosening as he stroked twice and sent come shooting over Dean's face. The hot come hit him on his lips and nose and dripped off his chin and still Sam didn't let go.

"Finish." Sam ordered, looking down at Dean's hand.

Dean stroked faster and harder…he hadn't been able to come on his own in weeks, not since Sam kissed him the first time…only with Sam's hands on him…pulling him over the edge.

Sam's hand tightened and there were going to be bruises on his neck later. Bruises he'd have to explain to his father, but right now that didn't matter. Dean gasped as it started, spilling onto the floor in front of him.

For a long minute Sam didn't move, then he let go of Dean and zipped himself up. "I have to get going…but I'll be home by dinner. You might want to clean up…you've got a little something…" Sam made motions at his face, then disappeared out the kitchen door, leaving Dean kneeling with come on his face and on the floor and feeling more than a little used.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's always been a little different, but when he figures out exactly how different and realizes it can give him the one thing he's always wanted but could never have, it changes him. He sets out to get the one elusive desire that has always slipped away from him, and along the way he slips a little down a dark path...

Dean didn't want it. He told himself over and over again that it was wrong, that Sam was wrong. He was pretty convinced that something was wrong _with_ Sam, but he couldn't articulate it.

At least, he thought those things whenever Sam wasn't around.

Whenever Sam was nearby though? Then his thoughts filled up with Sam. With Sam touching him. Sam kissing him. Sam shoving him to his knees.

And that lead to Dean getting hard at the most inappropriate times. One of these times someone other than Sam was going to notice.

But for the moment, Dean was Sam free, sitting in a bar not far from the school. His father was off meeting up with Bobby to share some information and that left Dean to keep an eye on Sam. He nursed his beer and eyed a young woman who had just come in.

It was early afternoon, well before anyone but the serious drinkers would be in a place like this, unless, like him, they were hiding from something. She slid onto a stool, her short skirt riding up a little. "Give me a beer, George."

The bartender put a beer in front of her and she must have felt Dean's eyes, turning to smile at him. "And who have we here?"

He smiled his most charming smile and held out his hand. "I'm Dean."

"Aren't you a pretty thing, Dean." She shook his hand lightly. "Young, but pretty."

"You should know better than to tease the kid, Rosy." George scoffed at her. "What if Hank finds out?"

"Hanks out of town." Rosy said, her eyes raking over Dean. "Besides, I dumped his sorry ass two days ago."

Which sounded an awful lot like trouble, but Dean liked the way she was looking at him, like she wanted to eat him alive. "Whatcha think kid? Want a thrill?" Her hand slid up his thigh and he nodded.

She lifted her beer, wrapping her lips around the neck and tilting it back. Dean watched her swallow and exhaled slowly. "Come on then." She put her beer down and slipped her cold, wet hand into Dean's tugging a little to get him moving.

She dragged him into the ladies room and shoved him up against the door, her hands running down the front of his shirt to the waistband of his jeans. "Don't look so scared…I won't bite. Much." She grinned and kissed him, aggressive and determined, knocking his head back against the door. She tasted like beer and cigarettes and before he had fully registered the kissing, her hand had his jeans open and she was sliding down his body, her mouth closing over his cock which was doing it's best to catch up.

Her tongue moved over the tip of his cock and down along the underside and Dean gasped when she closed her mouth over him and sucked hard. He reached for her, then pulled his hand back and she grinned up at him. "Just making sure you're ready for the ride, cowboy. Don't get too excited on me." She licked over him twice more, then stepped back toward the stall wall, her finger crooked at him as her other hand reached up over her head and grabbed the top. "Come here."

His jeans fell to his knees as he moved and she grabbed his cock with her free hand, lifting her leg and guiding him closer. Her skirt rode up and he could smell her arousal. She rubbed the head of his dick against her wetness, then guided him into her, pulling herself up while his hands sought out her ass to support her. She slid down his cock and wrapped both legs around him, both hands now supporting herself on the stall wall.

"Come on now, stallion…show me what you've got." She ground down against him and he tightened his grip on her before stepping closer, pinning her against the wall. His thrust was hard and it made her groan. "That's it. Give it to me."

Dean obliged, fucking up into her hard and fast, while she dropped one hand to rub furiously at her clit. Her heat tightened around him and she yelled as she came. "Don't stop…" she panted at him and he kept going, starting to sweat in the small bathroom.

She growled and ground down into each thrust, kissing him almost violently. He stumbled backward, taking her full weight on him until he crashed into the door, his knees buckling. She rode him to the floor and writhed on top of him, her hair dragging over his face as she leaned in and pulled herself nearly off him, only to slam herself back down.

Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on fucking up into her, his hands holding her hips now as he snapped his own up to meet her downward motion. His head filled with other images though, of Sam and his enormous cock, of watching Sam take this woman, watching his dick slide into her, his hand fisting in her hair to pull her back onto him while Dean lay under her, their combined juices coating his hard cock.

He grunted and shook his head, but his body didn't think it was wrong. His cock exploded up inside of her, making her squeal and fuck down onto him harder, her second orgasm coating his softening dick.

They lay panting on the bathroom floor until she finally sat back and grinned down at him. "Not bad, kid. Not bad at all." She stood and went into the stall. Dean struggled up, crossing to the sink and running some water to clean up. He wet a paper towel and wiped his spent dick before tucking it back inside his jeans and zipping up. He heard the toilet flush and she emerged, her hair mussed and her cheeks flushed, but otherwise not looking as if she'd just been fucked.

He stood there awkwardly for a minute, then nodded to her. "Thanks, see you around." He let himself out of the bathroom, went to the bar where his unfinished beer waited and drained it, dropping some money on the bar and smirking at George. "See ya, George."

It was still early, but really, after that there was nothing left to be gotten from that particular bar. He set off walking, not really sure where to, but not surprised when he ended up at the high school.

School had been over for nearly an hour, but Sam was still there. Dean knew he was. He'd been tutoring a football player. Dean wandered toward the football field, winking at the cheerleaders who passed him. They giggled and he grinned, circling around the fence.

He wandered over to the bleachers, running a hand over the metal of the nearest bench. He'd spent a good amount of time under similar bleachers with various girls, and once or twice a teacher, when he was still going to school. Grinning to himself, he circled around to the back, ducking under, and stopping cold. He froze in place. The sounds were muffled, but distinct. In the gloom of the shadows, Dean could just make out two bodies.

The one on top was clearly Sam. Dean knew the minute Sam's eyes found him too. He could feel it in his stomach, in his balls. Sam grunted with the effort, his hips snapping forward. Dean watched, transfixed, his cock hardening. Sam's hand fisted in the hair of the—boy—he was fucking and dragged him back, sitting him on Sam's cock. Dean's heart skipped, his stomach flipflopping between jealousy and shame as Sam started dirty talking.

"That's it, take it. Fuck yourself on my cock. Does it hurt, Jason? Does it?"

Jason shook his head, his hands reaching above him for the bleachers, using them to hold himself up. "I'm going to come Jason, going to come inside you."

Sam's hand moved up under Jason's arm, his hand grabbing the back of the kid's neck and forcing him back to the ground. His hips snapped harder and harder, then he stilled, both of them collapsing forward.

Dean stared, even after they'd gone quiet and still. He tried to imagine Sam's cock inside him, but it made him shiver. The size of it…he shook his head, tried to deny how aroused he was by the idea. He closed his eyes and stumbled out from under the bleachers, away from them. He stood with his back against the fence.

He never heard Sam's approach, but he felt the hand that grabbed Dean's crotch. "Like what you see?" Sam asked, pressing himself against Dean. "I think you did." Sam froze then, sniffing at Dean's neck. "You stink like sex."

"You're one to talk." Dean responded, though he made no move to push Sam off him.

"You stink like a woman." Sam growled, both hands rising to grab Dean's shirt. "Did you fuck some woman?"

Dean looked away, suddenly ashamed of the act. "I…she….came on to me at a bar…I…"

"You wanted her?" Sam asked, his face red. He was angry, furious.

"Yes." Dean all but whispered the word.

Suddenly Sam stepped back, letting go of him. "Go home Dean. I'll be there soon."

He wanted to say something to make it better, but there weren't any words, he could only turn and start for home.

 

 

He was ready to step his plans up to the next level. Dean was ready and Sam had been working his father every single chance he could. The only way to know if he was ready was to act.

Dean’s betrayal with some nameless woman only pushed him to make that act one that would not only remind Dean that he belonged to him, but would make sure that Dean could not betray him again.

It meant he needed to stop at a certain store though before he went home. The door buzzed and some fresh faced young man appeared from somewhere. Technically, Sam was too young to be in such a place, but a flash of cash was enough to get him a nod, and he headed down an aisle, looking for the things he would need.

It didn’t take him long to round up the toys and tools he would need. He grabbed a bottle of lube on his way to the register and grinned at the kid behind the counter as he raised an eyebrow.

“That’s quite a haul.”

“Well, someone has a lesson to learn.” Sam replied, pulling out his wallet. He handed over one of his father’s fake credit cards, and thanked the kid. He took his bag and headed for home.

There was a honking sound just as he headed out of town and Sam turned to find the Impala slowing beside him. “Hey, you’re home early.” Sam said as he slid into the seat beside his father.

“Bobby had a hunt to get to. I offered to come with and help out, but he didn’t want company.”

“You two fighting again?” Sam asked.

“No…just a disagreement.”

Sam snorted and put his bag on the seat between them.

“What’s in the bag?”

“A surprise for Dean.” Sam responded, glancing aside at his father. “I’ve decided that it’s time he understand that he belongs to me.”

John nodded and reached over to pat his knee. “Good for you Sam.”

Sam grinned and stretched as much as the confines of the car allowed. “He had sex with some chick today, and I can’t have that.” Sam reached into the bag and pulled out the clear plastic cock cage he’d purchased. “So I’m going to lock him in this for the next week.”

John turned them onto their street and his eyes narrowed as they glanced at Sam. “I’d like to see that.”

Sam’s cock hardened at the thought. It wasn’t one he’d put in his father’s head. “Yeah?”

“You know he won’t submit easy.” John continued, turning into the driveway.

“No, but he will submit.” Sam said softly.

“He’ll give you anything, Sam.” John agreed. “All you have to do is ask for it.”

Sam dropped the cage back into the bag and got out of the car, his father following. The smell of dinner cooking greeted them. Dean appeared in the kitchen doorway, his face concerned, then skipping to their father and flushing a little. “Sam, I…”

Sam dropped the bag on the chair and headed toward him, kissing him lightly as he passed into the kitchen. “Something smells good.”

“I’m just warming up some spaghetti.” Dean responded, following him into the room. “I wanted to apologize.” He frowned, then looked up at John. “You’re back early.”

John clapped a hand to his son’s shoulder and nodded. “Let’s eat first, then you and Sam can talk about what happened.”

Dean’s face got red. “He…he told you?”

John shook his head. “Not the details. But you know better, son. Sam loves you.”

Sam set plates on the table as Dean sputtered.

“Did he also tell you I found him fucking some boy under the bleachers?” Dean spit out.

John chuckled. “So you did it because you were jealous?”

“What? No. That’s not what I meant.” Dean frowned and went to the stove, pulling the pot off the burner and setting it down on the table.

John sat and turned his eyes on Sam. “Is it true? You fucking around with some boy?”

Sam reached over to pull pasta onto his plate. “Not some boy, the quarterback. He owed me. Ain’t the first time.” He looked up, pinning Dean with his eyes. “Besides, I was just practicing for when I eventually fuck you, Dean.”

Dean stopped breathing for a minute. Sam watched him flick his glance at their father and then back. He stood, his face pink.

“Sit down and eat.” John said, tapping the table. “There will be time enough for the rest later.”

Sam waited, watched Dean vacillate between leaving the room and obeying, and finally obeying, sitting and turning his attention to the food John had put on his plate.

The rest of the meal was quiet. Sam ate, watching the two of them. Dean was on edge. Their father was focused on his plate. Sam could barely focus himself, his head full of ideas, his cock hard under the table. His father's comment in the car still rattled around in his head and the idea of the humiliation that would cause Dean making it nearly impossible not to just jack off right there at the dinner table.

When it became clear that Dean wasn't really eating, Sam exhaled slowly and put his fork down, looking up at Dean. "Now, what happened today wasn't totally your fault, Dean." Sam said slowly. "We didn't have any rules in place, so, I'm not going to be hard on you."

"Sam, I said I was sorry." He frowned. "And, I'm not completely sure why."

Sam nodded seriously. "I know Dean. And that's somewhat my fault, but I'm going to make it better, okay? You wait here. I got something for you."

Sam left them sitting and went to the living room for his bag. He came back to the kitchen and put the bag on the counter, keeping his body between the bag and Dean. "Stand up and drop you pants." Sam said, knowing Dean would respond.

The chair scraped the floor and the sound of a zipper filled the room, then Dean's jeans were down. Sam got the cage opened and the small padlock ready, then turned and went to one knee in front of Dean. He fitted the cock cage onto him, and was locking it before Dean registered what he was doing. "Sam, what the fuck?"

Sam leaned back and smiled up at him. "It will help you keep it in your pants, Dean, see." He took Dean's hand and put it on his cock. "You can pee, shower…you just can't stick it anywhere it doesn't belong."

Sam stood up, leaving Dean standing there, jeans around his ankles, his hand holding his plastic enclosed dick. "Turn around and show your father."

"What?" Dean's face was read and he was shaking his head.

Sam slipped one hand up to caress Dean's face. "Trust me. Turn around and show your father."

Very slowly Dean turned, his body rigid and flushing red with shame. John looked up from his plate and looked Dean over, nodding and slowly grinning. "Very nice, Sammy."

Sam grinned around Dean. "Oh, but I'm not done yet." He slid one hand up Dean's back and tightened it around his neck before pushing him forward. Dean resisted at first, then bent at the waist until his face was on the table and his ass was in the air. Sam petted over his naked skin with his free hand. "Good boy Dean. Just like that. Stay there."

Sam lifted the lube and opened it, coating just one finger. He didn't want him too loose right away. He planned on making this last…on taking his time getting Dean ready for the first time. "Now, I know you've never had anything up inside you, so we're going to go easy." He circled his lubed up finger around Dean's hole. Dean tensed, his hands gripping the table. Sam pushed in, just a little, then out again.

Dean whimpered. John reached out a hand and caressed over Dean's forehead. "Remember he loves you." John murmured.

Sam smiled and pushed in again, this time all the way to the first knuckle. He slid out again and circled slow and easy, soothing before going in again. "That's a good boy, Dean." Sam cooed, moving the finger around inside him. "Just loosening you up…just a little. That's it." Sam felt when Dean relaxed and he held his finger inside him just a little longer, then he slipped it out.

The first butt plug he'd bought wasn’t a lot bigger than a finger and Sam only used a tiny amount of lube because he didn't want it falling out. He pushed it in and Dean tensed up, yelling and Sam had to push him back down onto the table. "Just a little more, Dean. Almost there." Sam twisted it a little, then felt it slide into place, the flared end keeping it from disappearing inside him.

Sam caressed over his ass, bent to kiss both cheeks lightly, then pulled his jeans up. "Come on, stand up."

Dean obeyed hesitantly, his face showing confusion. Sam turned him, smiling at him as he zipped him up. "Now, it's your turn to do the dishes. Dad and I are gonna go watch TV. When you're done, you and I will talk about rules."

Sam watched his father flop into the chair, his eyes already on the television. He hadn't expected him to be this eager. Sam had only pushed him to accept that Sam deserved to have Dean, to have all of Dean, that it was okay for them to be together sexually.

This interest, this arousal, judging from the tenting in his father's jeans, was all him…but it intrigued Sam, made him wonder if maybe he came by his desire for Dean a little more naturally than he had first assumed.

Sam sat on the couch as John turned on the TV, his hand casually falling across the arm of the couch and onto his father's arm. John smiled at him. Sam took a deep breath and reached out for his father's mind. He wasn't usually so forward with his father, but he needed to know. "Tell me what you want."

John twitched a little, his warm skin sliding under Sam's hand. He didn't answer right away, but Sam got impressions of desire and arousal, the sight of Dean's naked ass, and when Dean came into the room, it all spiked a little bit. Sam sat back and looked up at Dean.

The television was forgotten.

"Now Dean…" Sam took his hand and held it for a minute. "You belong to me, and that means you can't go fucking around like you used to, okay?"

"I don't…." Dean shook his head, looking at his father.

Sam made his face as open and genuine as he could and tugged Dean closer. "I love you so much Dean, and you've always said you would do anything for me. I'm not asking much…just that you promise me that you will do whatever I tell you. Just give yourself to me, and everything will be fine."

Dean's expression went from annoyed to concerned to accepting as Sam urged agreement into him. "Now, the rules are simple. No one touches you and you touch no one unless I say it's okay. Easy, right?"

Dean nodded. "That includes Dad, Dean." Sam added, glancing at the their father. "He can watch. And he will. But he doesn't touch until I say."

He could feel the resistance still tugging at Dean…and Dean would never accept submission easily, but Sam would ensure that he did submit. "Now, take your clothes off for me. I want to see you."

He let go of his brother's hand and let Dean step away. His movements were stiff as he stripped out of his clothes, until he was standing in the living room in nothing but the cock cage and butt plug. Sam smiled. "So beautiful, Dean."

Sam leaned back and opened his own zipper, pulling out his cock and stroking it to full erection. His father's eyes darted between them, then Sam crooked a finger at Dean. "Come here, and show Dad how you like to suck my cock." Sam said, his voice deep in his chest.

Dean hesitated, but came, swallowing. He'd never actually sucked Sam's cock, of course, there was that time in the kitchen that was more about Sam fucking Dean's face, but this time, Sam wanted Dean to do the work. He patted his knee and spread his legs open, making room for Dean to kneel between them.

He went to one knee, his hand on Sam’s leg, his eyes on Sam’s dick. He licked his lips, then looked up at Sam who nodded. “Go on.”

“I…” Dean huffed and cracked his neck. “I don’t know what…”

Sam petted over his head. “Just imagine what you like.”

He looked at their father, who was watching them closely, then closed his eyes and reached one hand for Sam’s cock. Sam let his own hand fall away as Dean’s fingers touched him. “Just…” Dean huffed again, his hot breath making Sam’s cock harden that much more in anticipation.

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it, his eyes skipping over him. He nodded to himself and leaned in, licking over the tip experimentally. Sam relaxed back against the couch and let him figure it out. Dean dragged his tongue around the edge of the head, then opened his lips to suck the head into his mouth. Sam purred encouragingly and looked up to see John leaning toward him to see better.

“That’s it Dean. Good.” Sam murmured, spreading his legs a little more. Dean responded to the praise by taking a little more of Sam’s length into his mouth, then rising up and going a little further down. His hand circled the base of Sam’s cock where his mouth wouldn’t reach and he began stroking that hand in time with the rise and fall of his mouth.

As technique went, it wasn’t the best blow job he’d ever had, but Dean hadn’t ever had a reason to learn this particular skill. Sam made a note to get his brother some good porn to study, hell, he could get the quarterback to come over and show his brother how it was done.

Dean whimpered around his cock and Sam realized he had inadvertently thrust up into his throat. He eased back down and Dean resumed his pace of up and down. His hand not stroking Sam fell to his own cock and he whimpered more.  
The sound reverberated through him and Sam grabbed for Dean’s head, taking over the pace, pushing him down and forcing him to take more of his cock into his mouth. “That’s it. Take it, Dean.” Sam growled as he thrust up. He pushed his cock up and pulled Dean’s face down as he came, shooting his orgasm into Dean’s throat and forcing him to swallow or drown in it.

Dean coughed and sputtered as Sam released him, both hands falling to cradle his cock in its plastic prison as Sam grinned up at John. Sam let his hand stroke over Dean’s head in a comforting manner before he tucked himself back into his jeans and patted the couch next to him to invite Dean up to sit with him and pointedly turned his attention to the television.

Pleasure coiled in his stomach, the kind of hot joy that came with getting something you’ve wanted for so long despite all odds, the kind of sweet victory that came only when you’ve won a fight without ever even throwing a punch. Dean settled in beside him, his head coming to rest on Sam’s shoulder. He sighed, seeming to have forgotten that he was naked as Sam’s arm curled around his shoulder and his hand came to rest on his hip.

Sam sighed contentedly and let himself drift, the television playing some stupid movie that couldn’t hold his attention, his hand idly stroking Dean's skin.

"So how long do I have to…" Dean asked after a while, not looking up at him.

Sam kissed the top of his head. "Until the night I fuck you." He kissed over Dean's forehead. Dean's expression was pained. "Why don't you and I call it a night?" Sam sat up, then stood, bringing Dean with him.

He paused in front of his father, marveling again at the turn of events. "Night, Dad." He leaned in to kiss his forehead, then thought better of it and brushed their lips together. "Dean, kiss your father goodnight." Sam stepped away and watched as Dean obeyed, then reached for Dean's hand.

Dean slipped his hand into Sam's and Sam drew him away, down the hall to his bedroom and into bed where Sam curled protectively around his body. "All mine Dean. All mine."

 

 

 

Dean didn't generally consider himself a whiner, but he had to admit the desire to whine just a little bit was really kind of strong. Sam had him in the damn cock cage still, three days after he put it on him, and fuck but it hurt when Sam couldn't keep from teasing him enough to arouse him.

And that was without the damn butt plugs. He was face down on the bed while Sam played with the one, rocking it back and forth, pulling it out, just to push it back in. Dean bit his lip to keep from making noise.

"Almost there Dean. Maybe tonight." Sam murmured, his hand stroking down Dean's back. "If Dad comes home tonight."

Dean dared a glance back. "What? Why does he have to be here?" He hated the feeling of his father's eyes while they touched. There was something dirty in it, more so than anything Sam did to him.

"He wants to be here." Sam said. He pulled the plug out and held up a larger one, already coated in lube. "This is the last one. It's bigger and it might hurt a little."

He didn't wait for Dean to respond. Dean felt the cold lube first, then the push of the tip. He held his breath as Sam pushed it in. "Breathe Dean." Sam murmured.

Dean hung his head and exhaled, closing his eyes against the intrusion as the plug filled him. It was longer and wider than the last and the pressure was almost too much. Sam petted over his skin. "Relax. Breathe."

He dragged in a lungful of air and tried to will himself to relax, but that wasn't easy with Sam shoving the goddamn Empire State building up his ass. It filled him and Sam caressed over his cheeks.

"Just lay still a while and get used to it. I'll go make breakfast."

Dean felt the bed rock as Sam got up, and he waited until he knew Sam was gone before he reached for the plug. He ran a finger over it, hissing as even that tiny contact made it feel like it was being shoved into him. Slowly, he rolled to his side, drawing his knees up and breathing through the rush of shame that filled him.

No matter what Sam said, there was a part of him that knew this wasn't right. The problem was, that part was small and couldn't stop him from giving Sam what he wanted…especially because Sam seemed to know what Dean wanted too, and was pushing all of his buttons one at a time.

It was humiliating, even more so with their father in the room, watching. Sam made a show of it, and their father seemed all too eager to watch, and Dean…well, Sam made sure that Dean let John see, made Dean show himself to his father, like he was being inspected.

He hadn't been out of the house, not since the whole thing with the bar and Rosy and Sam's punishment had started. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever be allowed out again.

"Dad called." Sam said as he came back into the room with coffee. "He won't be home tonight. Probably tomorrow." He smiled and set the two cups on the nightstand and reached to help Dean sit up against the headboard. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Dean took his coffee and sipped at it.

"How is it?" Sam asked, though Dean got the sense he meant the plug and not the coffee.

"It's fucking huge, that's how it is." Dean growled.

Sam made a comforting sound and caressed his cheek. "No need to be grumpy with me, I'm doing it for your own good."

"Right." Dean didn't look at him just concentrated on his coffee.

"You know, I have an idea to cheer you up. I'm going to bring you home a surprise when I come home tonight."

"You want to cheer me up? Let me loose." Dean countered. "This thing sucks."

"Tomorrow, after Dad gets home, Dean. I promise. Now, drink your coffee. I'll go get breakfast."

 

 

By mid-afternoon, Dean was able to at least get to the bathroom, though he was sure his waddle was far from sexy. He was alone while Sam was in school, and he had spent most of the day laying in bed, trying not to just pull the damn butt plug out. Somehow he knew that Sam would know if he did.

Now though, he figured he should shower, relieve his bladder. Sam would be home soon, and while it wouldn't lead to relief for his pathetic condition, at least Sam had promised him…something.

He didn't have a clue what it would be, but something was better than the endless laying around. It had to be.

He relieved himself and climbed into the shower, doing his best to not play with the plug. He was no dummy. As big as this thing felt, Sam's cock was bigger…and soon, Dean would be finding out exactly how much bigger.

He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself before heading back to his bedroom. Sam would be home soon. Dean huffed and considered what he should wear, settling on sweatpants because they didn't press against any of the plastic.

"Dean?" Sam's voice rang through the house.

"Bedroom." Dean called, pulling the door open. His heart sped up as the tall figure of his brother filled the end of the hall, then sped up a little more as he realized that he wasn't alone.

He couldn't see who was with him, because Sam's big frame blocked his view. Sam grinned as he got close enough, then reached behind him and dragged his companion closer. "Dean, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, Dean."

"Jimmy?" Dean did his best not to react.

"Yeah, Jimmy is our star quarterback school."

The kid was shorter than Dean, his blond hair pulled back from his face, his eyes dark and dancing away from Dean quickly. "Jimmy here owes me, don't you Jimmy?" Sam said.

Jimmy flushed, but nodded. "Yeah, right. Owe you."

"So, I figured I'd let him pay me off here, instead of at the school."

"This is my surprise?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. This was not what he'd expected. Not that he really knew what to expect. Not really. With Sam anymore he was beginning to think he didn't have a clue.

"Well, since I can't fuck you tonight…I thought I'd let you watch me fuck him. Don't tell me you don't want to see it."

"No, Sam. I don't." Dean said, pulling away from him.

"I know you got turned on by it the other day, when you watched us under the bleachers." Sam grabbed Jimmy by the back of the neck and held him tight. "So tonight he's going to get naked and I'm going to fuck his ass while you watch…so you can be ready for tomorrow night." He released Jimmy and looked at him. Jimmy paled, then nodded and started taking off his clothes.

"Sam, seriously?" Dean tried to turn away. He tried. But Jimmy was stripped down and looking up at Sam.

Sam fisted a hand in Jimmy's hair and pushed him to his knees, though Sam's eyes never left Dean. Sam's zipper sounded loud in the room. Sam's jeans fell and Dean couldn't not look as Jimmy started to lick it and it began to harden.

"Pay attention Dean. You could learn a thing or two from Jimmy. Look how he loves my dick, Dean."

Jimmy's eyes closed as he opened his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip of Sam's cock, then closing his lips around it and sucking lightly before going back to licking, down the side and up until Sam was fully hard, then Jimmy did the impossible, he opened his mouth and took most of Sam's cock into him.

He didn't gag, even though that seemed impossible. Dean stood staring as Jimmy's eyes opened and he looked up at Sam, waiting. Sam relaxed his fist and petted his hair. "Such a good boy." He pulled back and Jimmy drew a shaky breath. "On the bed, ass up."

Sam drew Dean closer with just his eyes as Jimmy obeyed and Sam grabbed the lube off the nightstand, popping the top and slicking up his cock. He stuck two lubed up fingers into Jimmy’s hole without warning and moved them around and way before Dean thought he had done enough, Sam pulled his fingers out and guided his cock to the opening.

Dean held his breath as Sam sank into him, frozen to his spot by the end of the bed, staring as Jimmy’s ass just took every inch until Sam was laying on top of him. He grinned at Dean before pulling out. Jimmy grunted into the bed, his hands curling in the bedspread as Sam pushed in again. “Soon, Dean…soon I’m going to do this to you. Hold you down while I open you up, put my cock inside you. Can’t wait to feel you around me.”

Sam’s hips snapped forward and Jimmy lifted his head, biting off a yell.

“Gonna make you mine forever Dean. Mine forever.” He quickened his pace, his hands hard on Jimmy’s hips, pulling him back into each thrust and then pulling out as he started to orgasm, spraying his come onto Jimmy’s cheeks and over his hole. “Come here, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat and shuffled around the end of the bed. Sam dragged his finger through the come and held it up. Dean looked at it, then flicked his eyes to Sam’s with a minute shaking of his head. Sam rubbed the finger over Dean’s lips and pushed it inside. “Wasn’t asking.”

The salty taste coated his tongue, impossible to escape as Sam shoved his finger into his mouth, then pulled it out. “Now, clean up the rest.” He gripped the back of Dean’s neck and pushed him toward Jimmy’s upturned ass and the sticky streams of cooling come on his skin.

“Sam.” Dean tried to pull away, but Sam just gripped him tighter and pushed him down until his face was pressed into the come.

“Lick it up.” Sam’s voice was cold, hard and Dean swallowed hard against a knot of disobedience. Sam leaned in, his mouth on Dean’s ear. “I will punish you.”

Dean shivered, no idea what that punishment might be, and flushing with shame at the idea that he was somehow displeasing Sam. He swallowed and nodded and Sam let him up enough that he could move his head. He licked at the nearest come, closing his eyes and willing himself to just do it, just lick and swallow and not think about what he was doing.

Sam’s hand lightened up even more and his free hand moved to point Dean where he wanted him. “That’s it, lick him clean for me. Right here, Dean.” Sam was pointing at Jimmy’s still gaping hole and Dean had to fight not to balk. Sam stuck two fingers into him and opened him up. “Make sure you get down inside too, want to make sure he’s good and clean.”

Dean dipped his tongue inside him hesitantly. Jimmy shuddered under him, making Dean realize he wasn’t alone in this, that he had no idea what this must be like for Jimmy. He licked upward, connecting with Sam’s fingers and the heated flesh of Jimmy’s ass and Jimmy groaned, his body shaking.

Sam’s fingers pulled, opening him up more. “Keep licking, Dean.” Sam encouraged, watching as Dean bowed his head and resumed his tender attentions to the stretched skin. Dean watched in fascination as Sam worked his hole open more and more, Dean’s spit easing the way as Jimmy shook more. “Now, get me the lube.” Sam said.

Dean reached for the bottle and Sam held one hand out, palm up. He grinned at Dean as Dean poured the lube, then let some of it drip down into the gaping ass. “I told Jimmy that the day he could take my whole hand was the day I’d let him go. Think he’s ready?”

As open as he was, Dean couldn’t imagine Sam’s whole hand fitting in anyone’s ass. Sam’s grin was wicked as he spread the lube around to coat his hand. He started with three fingers, then added the fourth fairly easily. Jimmy was moaning now, obscene, wanton sounds that made Dean ache to silence them. Sam fucked his hand in and out, a little deeper with each push, then he folded his thumb up into his palm and pushed relentlessly.

Jimmy’s voice dropped from a moan into a keening sound. His legs trembled. Sam hissed as he shifted his position to gain leverage and just when Dean was sure he wouldn’t make it, something changed and Sam’s hand just sank inside him.

The smell of come filled the air and Jimmy collapsed forward, his face in the mattress. Sam stood still, his hand inside the kid’s ass, his eyes on Dean’s face. “Did you just come with my hand in your ass, James?” Sam asked softly.

“Y-y-yes.” Jimmy’s voice was shattered and weak and he didn’t move, even as Sam pumped his hand up and down a time or two.

“Good boy.” Sam praised, his free hand stroking down Jimmy’s sweaty back. He eased his other hand out of him, picking up a dirty t-shirt from the floor to wipe his hand. “You’re free to go Jimmy. I won’t be needing you again.”

Jimmy moved slowly, dressing stiffly, not looking at either of them. When he was gone, Sam pulled Dean in and kissed him possessively. “Tomorrow night, Dean…you and me…gonna make you mine.”

“I’m yours now, Sam.” Dean said, leaning in to him.

“Waited so long for it Dean…been thinking about it for years.” Sam drew him to the bed and laid down. “The way you give me anything and everything…always have, everything I want, Dean. Makes me want everything.” Sam’s kiss was urgent as he covered Dean’s body with his own. “Want all of you. Can’t wait for you to give it to me, give me everything.”

He licked over Dean’s lips, parting them and licking inside, nipping lightly when Dean tried to kiss back. “It gets me hard just thinking about having you all spread out for me, having you offer yourself to me…you will, won’t you? Won’t you Dean? You’ll give me what I want?” He looked down at Dean, his face so young and innocent looking, despite the very not innocent things they’d been doing or the dirty deeds he was speaking of.

Dean nodded. “Always, Sam. Always.”

 

 

John knew his boys were waiting on him, and he knew Sam was pissed with how late he was, but you wouldn’t have known it when he pulled in. There was dinner on the table, a beer open and waiting for him.

Dean was quiet, his eyes on his plate. He wore only boxers as he sat at the table. Sam smiled at his father. “Everything okay?”

John nodded. “Yes, just took a little longer than I thought.”

“Good.”

“You boys?”

“We’re good. Impatient, but good.” Sam picked up his fork and knife, cutting into his steak. “Tonight’s the night.” He glanced at Dean, then up at John.

“I drove as fast as I could.” John responded, excited beyond his ability to reason out.

“Eat your dinner. We’ve got time.”

They ate in near silence. John was only about half way through his dinner when Dean sighed and stood, taking his plate to the sink. “I’ll be….” He gestured toward the living room and headed out the door.

“He’s a little nervous.” Sam said, finishing off his potato. “And he’s been waiting.”

“I know.” John put his fork down. “I can eat later.”

Sam grinned at him. "For the first time, I think maybe Dean would do better if you weren't actually in the room."

John started to protest, sure he was meant to be there for something so important, but Sam held up his hand. "Just this first time. You can watch from the living room. I'll leave the door open. You'll hear everything…just….not be in the room."

John licked his lips and nodded slowly. "If that's what you want."

Sam touched his shoulder as he stood. "It is. Come on, lets get started."

John stood and followed him to the living room where Dean was standing, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Now?" Dean asked, looking from John to Sam and back again.

John went to him, taking his face in both hands before kissing him lightly. "You'll be fine."

Sam turned the chair away from the television, pointing it down the hall. "Dad's going to sit here." He patted the chair and John left Dean to sit in it. "Get undressed Dean."

"What? Here?"

"Do as your brother says." John sat and kicked off his boots. Sam leaned over him and unzipped his jeans, grinning at him.

"Just getting you ready." Sam said, rubbing his lips over John's. "Wouldn't want you coming in your pants."

John heard clothing hit the floor and turned to look at Dean, standing naked but for the plastic cock cage and fidgeting. "Come here." Sam beckoned him.

Dean exhaled heavily, but came, stopping directly in front of John. Sam dug in his pocket and came out with a key, unlocking the tiny lock on the cage and pulling the plastic away. Dean's eyes closed and his body swayed as his cock filled half hard just at the relief of the freedom.

John licked his lips, half wanting to lean forward and lick at Dean's cock, but Sam was watching close. Sam pushed Dean forward a little bit so that he was leaning over John and Dean let out a tiny sound when Sam pulled the butt plug out.

"There, that's better. Now stand up and show Dad." Dean stood, his skin starting to turn pink. "Turn around, show him your ass."

Dean turned and Sam ran a hand over him, then looked at John. "Now, I am going to take Dean to his room and I am going to fuck him and I am going to come inside him and make him mine."

Sam smiled down at his father, at the lust in his eyes. He'd waited forever, and it was finally happening. He slid a hand down Dean's back, over his hip, then took his hand and tugged him down the hall. Dean hesitated just slightly and Sam drew him close, whispering encouraging words as they neared the bed.

Dean's eyes were wide when Sam pulled him in close to kiss over his lips. "Shh…it's okay, Dean. I'm going to make it all okay." Sam licked Dean's lips open and kissed him gently. "It's okay to be nervous. I promise it's going to be good."

His hand closed around Dean's half-hard cock and he stroked it a few times, watching Dean's face lose some of its anxiousness. "Mine Dean." Sam whispered. He turned Dean to the bed, his hands caressing over his naked skin, through the light slick of nervous sweat giving away his fear. "On your knees, Dean."

He hesitated only slightly, looking at Sam before swallowing and moving up onto the bed. He lifted one knee and settled it almost deliberately onto the mattress before lifting the other. Sam slipped in behind him, arms circling to pull Dean back against him, bare back to clothed chest. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Sam. I know." Dean responded, his voice husky.

Sam let go of him and stepped back, pulling his shirt up and off. Now that it came to it, he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough, though he'd been patient all day, not even touching himself that morning after waking up hard from dreams of fucking Dean over the hood of the Impala.

He unzipped his jeans and let them fall, his hand cradling his cock as it hardened. "Breathe, Dean." Sam whispered, as much for himself as for Dean. He picked up the lube in one hand and soothed the other down the long line of Dean's spine. He caressed lightly down to his ass, then up again, pressing Dean forward toward the bed.

He stiffened slightly, but went where Sam led. He flinched when Sam opened the lube, and Sam had to pinch the base of his cock before he could slick up so he didn't lose it before he'd even gotten inside the tight, hot ass.

Sam coated his cock first, then squirted more lube into his hand, coating his fingers and slowly circling the red ring of Dean's hole. He was open from the succession of butt plugs, but Sam knew the cool of the lube had to be soothing.

Dean relaxed as Sam caressed over and around his ass, and Sam's first finger slid into him almost unnoticed. Dean gasped as Sam moved it around, coating the inner walls with lube before pulling out and circling the rim again. "Gonna feel so good." Sam whispered, sliding two fingers in and moving them, opening them and pressing Dean open slowly.

"Sam." Dean lifted his head and glanced back, his face white and pensive. Sam leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"I've got you." Sam reached between his legs to run a slick hand over Dean's cock and Dean dropped his head back down to the mattress. He pulled his fingers out and added a third, making Dean grab the blankets, his fingers curling into fists. "Almost ready Dean. Want you so bad."

Sam glanced out the door to their father, grinning as he could tell his father was already fisting his own cock. "Okay, Dean. This is it." Sam guided his cock to his brother's waiting ass, settling the tip against the opening. "Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly."

Dean inhaled and as he started to exhale, Sam pressed in, slow, almost half way before Dean inhaled and froze. Sam eased out again, his hand petting down Dean's back. "Good boy, Dean. Good. Now let it out again." He grabbed Dean's hips and pushed in again as Dean exhaled, not stopping this time, even when Dean gasped for air. Sam filled him completely, until his cock was as deep into Dean as he could go. Dean whined and tried to pull forward, but Sam held him. "Does it hurt?" Sam asked in a whisper.

Dean nodded into the bed. "Just…fuck…do something."

Sam pulled out slowly and just as slow pushed back in, savoring the way Dean's ass took him in and held him. "Mine forever, Dean." Sam murmured. Dean whimpered in response, his head turning to the side. "Louder…let Dad hear you." Sam said, thrusting forward a little harder.

Dean whimpered again, grabbing at the blankets, his feet looking for purchase on the bed. Sam grabbed his hips more firmly. "Come on, Dean, I know you want to…"

Dean lifted his head and curled his back, grunting as Sam stepped up the pace. "That's it, let Dad hear you." Sam slowed his thrust and focused on making it harder, on pressing his cock into Dean's prostate, on bringing his brother over the edge, whether he wanted to come or not.

He reached under Dean, stroking over his cock, and the sounds coming out of Dean's mouth changed. Caught somewhere between pain and desire, he cried out, a word that might have been Sam's name falling from his lips.

Sam wanted this moment to last forever, but his cock wasn't going to hold out, not for much longer. Sam twisted his hand over Dean's cock and buried himself inside his brother, coming hot and hard inside him. Dean cried out as the fullness pushed him over the edge and Sam's hand milked his come out of him until Dean was begging him to stop.

Slowly, Sam pulled himself back and out of Dean, his cock still half hard. He was going to need more before the night was over, but for now, he'd gotten what he'd wanted for so long. Dean was his completely.

Sam caressed over his trembling skin. "Good boy, Dean. So good for me."

"Are we done now?" Dean asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Almost. Go show your father."

"What?" Dean looked at him, frowning.

"You heard me, go present your ass to your father so he can see what I've done."

"I'm sure he knows." Dean growled, even as he was moving to get off the bed. "Fuck." He stood still as he got to his feet.

"Mmm…does it hurt?" Sam asked, sliding in beside him to kiss over his sweaty shoulder.

"What the fuck do you think?" Dean snarled, pulling away. He moved stiffly down the hall to where John waited, his own come spilled over his hand. Sam watch Dean slow down as he got there, turning his back to his father.

"Bend over Dean, spread your cheeks. Let him see." Dean hesitated, but slowly bent over, both hands lifting to his ass and easing open his cheeks. He hissed, then fell silent.

John leaned in, licking his lips, then looking up at Sam. "Go ahead, if you want." Sam offered, leaning back on the door frame to watch. John put one hand on each of Dean's thighs to steady him, then licked tentatively over his red, stretched out hole.

Dean started, then settled as John laved over the raw skin, licking up come until Dean was spit clean and shiny. Sam grinned as John sat back. "Alright Dean, that's enough. Go ahead and shower."

Sam waited until Dean had passed him, then went to John, leaning in to kiss him soundly. "He belongs to me, but if you're nice to us I'll let you play from time to time, okay?"

John nodded, his eyes dark and filled with desire. Sam kissed him again. "You should go to bed. I aim on fucking him a couple more times tonight…but you need your rest, don't you?"

"I need my rest." John echoed, shifting to get out of the chair. "And, when the semester's over, we should hit the road. Head south. Some hunts I'd like to hit down that way."

"When the semester's over." Sam agreed, watching John until the bedroom door closed. He sagged a little against the wall. It had taken a lot out of him to get this far. Dean was still a fight, every time. John though…well, his father was coming along so well it was almost frightening.

 

 

Dean slid into bed, his body aching from before and his head spinning. He tried not to think about it, about the things Sam wanted him to do, about the way he seemed to want them too at the time, about how their father…Dean closed his eyes and pushed that thought away.

It was humiliating and made him feel dirty. In fact, he was starting to think that was what was getting Sam off, more than the actual sex.

At least that was getting easier. Three weeks since Sam had taken him the first time, and he was starting to get used to the size of him and the demanding nature of his desire.

Not a night had gone by that Sam didn't fuck him at least once, most nights it was twice. They were closing in on Thanksgiving, which meant a little more than a month before they'd be hitting the road again. Dean was kind of looking forward to it. This town had gotten too small too fast and now he barely left the house, sure somehow that all the sick shit they were doing would show on his face.

The bed moved, the sheets lifting and settling as Sam slid in behind him and immediately spooned up against his back. Dean didn't pull away, though he wanted to. "It's hot, Sam." His voice sounded dull and flat, but Sam let go of him and rolled onto his back.

"Oh. Okay."

Dean frowned. That wasn't like Sam at all. He turned, glancing over his shoulder. "You okay?"

Sam shrugged in the gloom of the room. He didn't really answer. "Maybe I'll just go sleep in my own room." He sat up, his back to Dean.

Dean sat up too, reaching to run a hand down his back. "Don't be pissy. I just said it was hot."

Sam shook his head and stood. "No, I get it." He went to the window and stared out at the dark. "You probably hate me."

Dean frowned harder and stood. "Why would I hate you?"

Sam shrugged again and slumped forward, leaning on the windowsill. "You never even look at me unless I tell you to…you shower as soon as I let you go…the only time you let me touch you is when we're…"

Dean circled the bed. "I don't hate you." Dean meant that. He could never hate his brother. Even when he didn't really like the things they did together. "I love you, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "Not like I love you. I tried to make it work Dean…but you don't. I can see it in your eyes." Sam's eyes flicked over him and Dean flinched. They were cold eyes, not filled with the love on Sam's lips. Dean wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

Sam turned, running his hands down Dean's arms. "Why don't you love me back Dean?"

Dean lifted a hand to cup Sam's cheek and he leaned in to brush their lips together. "I do love you, Sam. Always loved you."

Sam's kiss was gentle and when he pulled back his eyes were closed, his forehead pressed to Dean's. "What is it then? Why do you fight so hard?"

Dean wasn't sure what it was he was supposed to be fighting. He only knew that what he saw in Sam scared him sometimes. "I'm afraid." Dean whispered.

Sam pulled back, looking down at him. "Of me?"

Dean sighed and stepped back. For the moment he felt like he could breathe, maybe for the first time in a long time. "For you," he answered. "You've changed, Sammy…and sometimes…" He shook his head and looked away. "Sometimes it scares me." He turned his back, suddenly realizing he was naked and a flush of something like shame filling him. "You want things I can't give you…things I shouldn't give you…and it isn't right…" He shivered, the air in the room suddenly colder than it had been. "I don't know what's happened to us, Sam…"

The room was silent and for a long time neither of them moved, then Sam was touching him, turning him, his face wet with tears. "I'm going to make it right Dean. I'm going to show you how beautiful it can be. Okay? You'll wait for me right?"

Dean shook his head, trying to figure out what Sam meant. "Of course."

Sam kissed him and left him standing there alone. Dean heard the front door open and close, and slowly went to the bed, sinking down onto it, trying to reason through what had just happened.

His brother was gone a long time, and Dean dozed in the silence alone. It was nearly midnight when he heard voices and sat up. Sam was talking, though Dean couldn't make out the other voice. They came down the hall, stopping outside Dean's room.

The door opened and the voices dropped to a whisper, then fell silent. In the dark Dean could just make out Sam's figure as he slipped into the room. "Sam?"

Sam came to the bed, crawling across it to kiss Dean, pressing him back into the sheets. "Shh…its okay."

"Shit, Sam, you're burning up." Dean whispered, the touch of Sam's skin hot against his.

"It's okay." Sam responded, his hands moving the sheets aside. "Tell me you love me."

"You know I do." Dean answered.

Sam shook his head. "Need to hear the words."

"I love you." Dean obeyed, closing his eyes as Sam's mouth roamed over his skin.

"Do anything for me?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, Sam. Anything."

"Give me anything I wanted?" Sam looked down at him, his eyes dark.

Dean nodded slowly. "Anything, Sam."

Sam kissed him again, his tongue delving into Dean's mouth, claiming him, possessing him. "I want everything." Sam whispered. "Give me everything."

All the heat of Sam's body pressed against him and Dean couldn't think, couldn't breathe, could only nod…because he could never say no to Sam, never deny him. "Yes, Sam. Everything."

Dean's body tightened, his cock hardening even as Sam's cock filled him and the fire raged in their skin, burning away any thought but this, Sam and giving Sam what he wanted, what he needed.

Sam fucked him wildly and Dean could hear himself screaming, the bed slamming into the wall as the night pressed in around them. Sam's come was hot inside him and still Sam fucked him…only it wasn't Sam…or it was…and Dean wasn't sure anymore of anything, only that he was falling into a hole.


	3. You Belong to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's always been a little different, but when he figures out exactly how different and realizes it can give him the one thing he's always wanted but could never have, it changes him. He sets out to get the one elusive desire that has always slipped away from him, and along the way he slips a little down a dark path...

He woke with a start, grabbing at the hand near his face, his eyes opening.

"Easy." His father sat beside him, holding a damp cloth. "You gave me a scare."

Dean looked around the room, half expecting demons to jump out at him. "Sam?" His voice sounded like he'd swallowed gravel.

"School. I had to force him to leave. He's been sitting beside you for two days."

Dean frowned. Two days? "What happened?"

John shrugged and put the cloth back into a basin of water. "Hell if I know. I was out hunting that damn rawhead Bobby called about. When I got home, Sam was sitting here beside you and you were burning up." He reached up to touch Dean's face, nodding to himself. "I was this close to getting you into the nearest emergency room."

Dean pushed himself up, leaning against the headboard. His head buzzed and his face felt flushed, but other than that he felt fine. "Fever started coming down a few hours ago, otherwise I would have hauled you in."

"I don't remember being sick."

"Sam said he came home and found you like that." John stood. "How do you feel now?"

"My head's a little…weird…but I'm fine."

"I'll get you something to eat. Sam should be home soon."

Sam. Dean's head snapped up at the name and his entire body burned with need. He wanted Sam with every inch of his being. Dean stared at the door, as if that could make his brother materialize. His father came back with a bowl of soup and some crackers. "Take it easy, don't know that whatever this bug was won't fuck up your stomach."

"I'm fine." Dean answered, taking the bowl from him. "Stomach's fine. Just need Sam to come home."

John chuckled. "It's almost three. Any time now. Eat up, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Dean knew the minute Sam was home, setting aside his mostly empty bowl and standing. Sam burst into the room, his eyes scanning over Dean, his bag dropped at the door as he crossed the room, pulling Dean into a tight hug. "Are you okay?" Sam's voice was breathless, his tone tight and laced with worry.

"I'm fine." Dean responded, swallowing hard.

"I was worried. You rambled about demons…and I didn't know…" Sam shook his head.

Dean looked up at him, kissing him. "I'm fine. Must have just been some bug."

"You were so hot, Dean. I was really scared." Sam's hands slid down his arms, guiding his hands back behind him and turning him toward the bed. "I was afraid I would lose you."

"Not going anywhere." Dean promised, going back onto the bed easily when Sam pressed him. "I belong to you."

"That's right, you do belong to me. You gave yourself to me." Sam whispered, his hands traveling now to Dean's bare hips, holding him down. "Gave me everything."

His voice faded to a buzz as his lips caressed over Dean's chest. "Do anything I tell you to…" Sam murmured, looking up now as he neared Dean's groin. "Won't you?"

Dean nodded. Anything to get Sam to go back to what he'd been doing. "What if I told you to crawl out to the living room and suck Dad's cock?" Sam asked, pulling back.

Dean sat up, licking his lips. "If that's what you want."

"Show me." Sam said, stepping back.

Dean sank to the floor and started crawling, aware of Sam following, of their father setting aside the guns he was cleaning and looking up expectantly. Dean crawled across to him, setting his hands on his father's knees and pressing them apart, making room for himself between them.

"Sam, what is this?" their father asked, looking up at Sam as Dean's hands slid up his thighs and started unzipping him.

"Dean is proving himself." Sam said behind him. "Just sit back and enjoy it."

Dean let his father's cock out of his jeans, watching it harden at the idea. He glanced up at Sam just to make sure. Sam nodded. Dean turned his attention back to the cock in front of him, licking up the underside, his tongue catching just under the head and making John gasp.

He exhaled against the now damp skin, glancing up as his father closed his eyes. Dean took that as a good sign and licked over the head, sliding his tongue along the slit several times before opening his lips to take the whole head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

"That's good Dean." Sam murmured behind him, a hand petting down Dean's back.

He blushed, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, but part of him felt pride at the praise and he opened his mouth to take more of his father's cock into him. He felt Sam's hand on his head, let him push Dean further down, until the head of the cock was in his throat. Sam held him there and Dean forced himself not to panic, to breathe through his nose as best he could and wait.

Eventually Sam released him, cooing encouragement and petting down his skin, all the way to his ass. Dean resumed his attention to his task, sucking deep and rising up his father's cock before taking it deep again. John was starting to grunt, his hips shifting on the couch, rising up to meet Dean's downward push.

Behind him, Dean heard a zipper and Sam's fingers pressed into him. Dean lifted off his father, groaning into the skin of his stomach as Sam opened him up. "Pay attention, Dean." Sam said softly, his fingers sliding away, leaving Dean open and gasping.

It took him a minute to realize what Sam wanted, but Dean lifted his head and nodded. John's cock was swollen and red beside his face, begging for his tongue and lips and the release he could give. Dean licked up to the tip before he took the whole thing into him again, sucking and slipping up, sliding down and sucking again. It was a teasing pace, one that would bring his father closer to the edge without taking him over it right away.

Sam seemed to approve, his fingers back, slipping inside him, murmuring to Dean about being a good boy, and just as Dean had taken John's cock to the base, Sam shoved his own cock inside of him, making Dean groan around his father, which in turn made John cuss and buck up, deeper into Dean's throat.

Dean pulled up, and Sam pulled him back, shoving more of himself into Dean's ass. "Finish him, Dean." Sam growled. Dean licked his dry lips and swallowed before taking his father back into his mouth, closing his lips tight around him and starting a fast rhythm of up and down to bring him to orgasm quickly.

Sam held himself deep inside Dean while Dean worked the cock in his mouth. John's hands lifted to Dean's head, then fell away, fisting the cushion on either side of him as he thrust up. Dean tasted the first thick hint of come and Sam's hand fell on the back of his head, pushing him down. His father's cock filled his mouth as it began spurting come and Dean swallowed around it frantically.

As the flow of come stopped, Sam let go of his head and grabbed his hips, fucking into him. Dean bent forward into his father, his hands on his father's hips. John's hands caressed over his head, soothing somehow as Sam slammed into him over and over again.

When Sam came, he fell forward, covering Dean, sandwiching him between the two of them. "Such a good boy, Dean." Sam whispered, kissing over his sweaty neck. "So good for me." He eased back, then helped Dean up, grinning at him. "Everything is just like I wanted it to be." He kissed Dean then, all soft and loving. "Go put some clothes on. I'll make dinner."

Dean left them to go get dressed, a vague notion that something wasn't right niggling away at him…but the sight of Sam's smile was enough to calm him and put the thought out of his head. Sam was happy. Nothing could ever be wrong when Sam was happy.

 

 

The smell of snow was on the air as Sam finished loading the bags into the Impala. He looked up at the sound of an engine, grinning when Bobby got out of an old beat up truck. "Hey, Bobby."

"Sam." Bobby grinned, sweeping his cap off his head to scratch at the back of his head. "Your old man around?"

Sam hooked a thumb at the house. "Just taking a final look around, make sure we aren't leaving anything important. What are you doing here?"

"Was in the neighborhood. On my way back from a black dog hunt east of here." He gestured at the car. "You boys pulling out?"

Sam nodded. "Semester's over. Dad wants to head south before school starts up again."

"Not even gonna wait until after Christmas, huh?"

He shrugged and closed the trunk. "You know Dad." He glanced at the window where he had left Dean naked and used and on display for the old man. His eyes drifted to the door as it opened, his father filling the space with a grin on his face.

"Well, shit, Bobby. If you'd called, I'd have had a beer waiting." He stepped out and down the stairs. "Sam, why don't you go help your brother with his end of things? He's a little slow today."

"Something wrong with Dean?" Bobby asked as Sam headed for the house.

"Nothing but a hangover and too much saying goodbye to the local ladies." John responded. Sam smiled to himself as he climbed the stairs into the house.

Dean was where he'd left him, though Sam could see his father had cleaned him up, still bent over, his hands cuffed to his ankles, the cock ring still keeping Dean hard. Sam smiled and ran a hand over his brother's sweaty skin. "So pretty like this Dean."

Dean lifted his head, his eyes flicking to the window and back. "Don't worry. Bobby's here, but Dad's got it."

"Shit."

"Easy." Sam settled his hand on Dean's back. "I've got you." He closed his other hand around Dean's cock, pulling twice down the length. "I think today is a good day to try something new, don't you?"

"Sam?" It was part question, part distress.

Sam smiled and slid down to release the cuffs. "Slowly now, don't want you passing out on me." He helped guide Dean upright, then removed the cuffs from Dean's wrists. "Rub them." Sam moved to the window, checking on their father and Bobby. "I was going to save this for later, but I want you to wear it for me." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag. Inside it was a toy he knew was going to make Dean's cock look amazing…provided he could get it in him.

Dean was looking at him nervously. Sam smiled and kissed him. "Relax." He stroked over Dean's still hard cock again before opening the bag and dumping the plug and small pillow pack of lube into his hand. "I saw this on a guy in a video and I had to have one for you." Sam said, holding it up. Dean frowned at him, clearly not understanding what it was. "I'm going to put this in and you're going to wear it."

He opened the lube and smeared the length liberally before taking a knee in front of his brother. Sam kissed the tip of his cock, then lifted the plug. Dean inhaled sharply as he realized what Sam was about to do, his hands curling into fists at his sides. Sam eased the tip in against the tiny hole in the tip of Dean's cock, pressing in.

"Breathe." Sam instructed his brother, not looking up as he worked the wand slowly into the hole.

"Fuck, Sam. Hurts."

"Only for a minute." He pulled out, then pushed in again, and Dean grabbed the base of his cock, pre-come leaking out around the wand. Sam grinned and felt the pop as the wand settled into place. "There." He pulled his hand away so Dean could see the tiny green gemstone winking up at him from the end of his dick. "Isn't that nice?" Sam stood slowly, licking a line up Dean's chest before licking over his lips and kissing him. "Now, get dressed. Dad wants to hit the road."

For a long moment, Dean didn't move and when he did, it was slow, turning away from Sam to the clothes he had left on the bed earlier. "How long am I supposed to wear this?" Dean asked as he pulled on his jeans.

Sam shrugged. "Until I decide to take it out. You just let me know if you need to pee or anything."

"And the cock ring?" Dean asked, his eyes dark with a combination of lust and disgust at the idea.

Sam grinned. "Well, I figure at least until we stop for food later. Maybe I'll let Dad suck you off in a rest stop bathroom."

"You are one sick fuck, Sam." Dean pulled on his shirt and moved toward his boots.

"Yeah, but you love me." Sam countered, sliding his hand around Dean's waist and down to his hard cock.

"Yeah. I do." Dean agreed, leaning back into him.

"Good, get your boots on and get your ass down to the car. Sooner we get on the road, the sooner you get to come." Sam slapped his ass and left the room. He waited in the living room with Dean's sunglasses, handing them to him as he emerged into the living room. "You're hungover." Sam said as Dean slipped them on, then slipped an arm around Dean and felt Dean lean into him.

"Ah, there they are." John said as they emerged. Dean winced and lifted his hand to shield himself from the sun.

"Hey Dean, how's things?" Bobby asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I'm gonna take the back seat." Dean mumbled as they neared the car, bending forward as Sam opened the back door. It served to hide his obvious erection from Bobby as well as sell the hangover as he crawled into the darker confines of the car.

"Well, I guess that's that." John said. "Thanks for the tip. I'll be in touch." He shook Bobby's hand.

"You take it easy out there." Bobby called as he headed for his car. Sam waved and took the passenger seat beside his father, watching Bobby pull out and head west.

"Anything to worry about?" Sam asked, glancing at John as they started to pull out of the driveway.

"Not a thing." John responded. "How's Dean?"

"Dean's fine." Dean answered, though he didn't sit up.

"He's upset." Sam countered. "I didn't let him come."

"Because you're a sadistic bitch." Dean growled.

John chuckled. "I'd watch that tone, or he might not let you come at all."

Sam laughed and leaned back in his seat. "I'm not that evil, Dad…I'll just make him wait longer, that's all." He closed his eyes. "Wake me when we stop?"

"You're just gonna go to sleep?" Dean asked, finally sitting up.

"Gotta get my rest." Sam countered. "So I'm ready to fuck you raw when Dad finds us a nice, quiet rest stop." He opened his eyes and looked back at Dean. "Bet we could find us a trucker or two who'd like a turn…if you want to keep up the attitude."

Dean flushed red and sat back. Sam closed his eyes again, relaxing into the silence that followed. He wasn't sure he'd actually whore Dean out like that, but then again, neither was Dean…and it was enough to settle him down. It was one thing to let him service his father from time to time, because he knew it was humiliating for Dean, and that was half the turn on, but it was another thing entirely to consider giving him to a stranger.

Sam stretched out as they turned onto the long back road out of town and thought about it, about watching Dean bent over some rest stop picnic table, some trucker fucking his ass, another shoving his cock into his mouth while Sam and John watched. His cock tightened at the thought, of his brother playing the part of the slut just to turn him on.

He dozed off with that thought playing in his head.

He woke several hours later as the car slowed and eased off the road, onto gravel. Sam stretched and looked up. John pointed out the windshield at the rest stop and the line of trucks. It was dark outside the car and quiet. Sam pointed to a shelter set off away from the others. John nodded and pulled up near it, turning the car off.

Behind them, Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Still hard for me, Dean?" Sam asked, turning to look over the seat.

"What do you think?" Dean asked irritably, his hand cradling his cock.

"Open your pants, show Dad the present I gave you."

Dean made a face, but opened his jeans, easing his hard, red cock out. John turned to look, an eyebrow going up in surprise. "That why he's been so pissy?"

"Has he?" Sam asked.

"Been whining the whole last hour." John reported, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Thanks Dad." Dean reached for the door handle, but Sam stopped him.

"I think maybe we need to deal with this." Sam said. "Dad, take him over to the table. Drop his pants, bend him over and spank him like the bad boy he is. When I come back from the bathroom I want to see his ass red."

Sam got out of the car and walked toward the bathroom, knowing they would obey, even if Dean protested at least a little bit. He was still Dean after all, even if he'd given himself over…even if that had taken a little more effort on Sam's part.

He could almost imagine he could hear Dean protesting, even as he let himself into the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands, looking up as two big truckers came in after him. His mind flashed on the image of Dean between them. He lingered as they both peed and came to wash their hands, feeling for their state of minds and pleased to find them both highly suggestible.

He put the thought into each of them that they were horny and wanted to fuck anything that would let them. "You boys looking for a little fun?" Sam asked as he got to the door. They turned to look at him. "I've got a right hungry slut who could use a little action, if you're interested."

He walked away, knowing they would follow. He got to the shelter as Dean bit off a cry of pain. Dean was bent over the table, his jeans around his ankle, his ass red. Sam smiled. "Very good."

Both John and Dean looked up as the two truckers appeared. The one in the red hat whistled low. "Now that is one fine ass."

"Sam." Dean tried to stand up, but Sam's hand came down on his back, holding him in place as he leaned over Dean, covering him with his own body.

"No, Dean, I warned you. Now you're going to be a good boy, and Dad and I are going to watch them fuck you…and when they're done, Dad and I will each have a turn and maybe then I'll let you come." Sam stepped back and gestured at Dean.

The red hat needed no further invitation, unzipping himself and moving into position, lining up his cock and pushing into Dean. The other one circled the table once, watching, his own cock out and in his hand.

Sam gathered his father and stepped back, leaning against the shelter wall and running his hands down to his father's groin. The second trucker climbed onto the table, kneeling as he fisted a hand in Dean's short hair and lifted his head. Dean's eyes flicked to Sam, then the cock, then back. Sam nodded.

Dean opened his mouth and the trucker shoved into him, making it clear that Dean didn't have to do anything more than take what he was being given. John's cock hardened under Sam's hand and Sam stroked him lazily through his jeans as they watched. Dean's body rocked between them as they both stroked faster and faster. His hands tightened on the table as the red-hat guy shoved in and held, clearly coming.

The second trucker stopped fucking Dean's face then and scrambled off the table, holding his cock to keep from coming before he could get inside Dean. He sank into Dean's ass and John gasped. Sam guided him forward, pulling his cock out and urging him close enough for Dean to get his mouth on it.

Dean grunted as the guy fucking his ass shoved him into the table, coming and stumbling backwards. "Thank you gentleman, you can go." Sam said, dismissing them and turning his attention to Dean. He ran his hand over the red skin of his brother's ass. He slid his hand down Dean's left leg, pulling his foot free of the boot and jeans, then pulling Dean back against him. "Lay down, Dad. I've decided Dean's ready for something more."

John obeyed, opening his jeans more as he laid back on the table. Sam pulled Dean close, whispering in his ear. "Up on top of him, Dean, want to watch you fuck yourself on his cock…nice and slow." He helped Dean up, watching as he held their father's cock with one hand and sank down onto it. He pulled up again, then sank down.

Sam held his dick and waited, watching Dean's ass take his father's cock for several moments before he made his move, climbing up onto the table behind Dean.

Dean stilled as Sam's hands held his waist, then pressed him forward over John. "Hold him." Sam murmured, watching John's hands come up to hold Dean down. He lined his cock up alongside his father's, rubbing it along the rim of Dean's ass, gathering the come that was oozing out of him to use as lube.

Dean stiffened as he gathered what Sam was about to do, but didn't protest with words so much as a long, whining whimper as Sam worked his cock up inside him. It took a minute or two to get more than an inch into him, then Dean moved as if to pull away and Sam pushed in as John pulled part way out and just like that they'd established a rhythm, making Dean take them both at once.

Sam controlled the pace since he was on top, but John was the one to come first, hot liquid bathing Sam's cock inside Dean and pushing him that much closer to coming himself. He thrust harder as John's cock softened, finally filling Dean with his own orgasm before pulling back, drawing Dean with him, laying him on the table as their father slid off.

Dean was whining and holding his cock. Sam plucked the plug from him first then unsnapped the cock ring. "Go on Dean. Come."

It only took a couple of strokes of his hand and he was coming, spilling all over his stomach with a whimper. Sam caressed his face. "That's my good boy."

He let Dean recover for a minute, looking up at his father who was zipping himself up. "Why don't you get him over to the bathroom and clean him up. I need a minute."

Slowly Dean sat up and let John help him off the table and back into his jeans, then they both headed for the bathrooms.

Sam waited until he knew they were out of earshot and turned to the shadows in the corner. "Didn't expect to see you so soon."

The shadows shifted and a man stepped out of them, his eyes yellow. "Just checking in on my investment, Sammy."

"Like what you see?" Sam asked, annoyed somehow.

"Oh, yeah…I liked it a lot." The man looked Sam over. "This is going to be fun. Out of all my special kids, you've got the best head start. I can't wait to see where this ride leads."

"Just don't get in my way." Sam said. "Dean belongs to me."

He held up both hands and grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it, Sammy. Just remember one thing."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sam asked, watching him move back into the shadows.

"Big brother may belong to you…but you belong to me."

Sam watched him disappear and slowly smiled. "I wouldn't count on it." Sam said in the silence that followed. "Not at all."

He shook his head and walked away. Dean belonged to him. That was enough. For now.


End file.
